It Swallows Me Hole
by Morgana Rudiger
Summary: O ultimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts. A angústia e a ansiedade predominam seu coração, mesmo depois da morte de Voldemort e da derrota dos comensais. O que estes sentimentos poderiam significar? A incerteza do seu destino, saber que agora é ele quem guia sua própria vida - e não uma profecia - ou o mistério de olhos felinos e acinzentados de Draco Malfoy?
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

Último ano em Hogwarts. Depois da Batalha Final, a alegria volta para o castelo reconstruído. Os Comensais da Morte foram todos para Azkaban depois que Voldemort foi eliminado. O mundo bruxo estava livre da maior ameaça de todos os tempos e seu nome poderia ser dito agora, em alto e bom som, sem medo algum. Todos estavam tentando retomar suas vidas, reconstruir o que fora destruído e renovar suas energias, sentimentos e atitudes.

Pela última vez, Harry entrava no trem para a escola de bruxaria. O seu único refúgio, seu lar verdadeiro (que não poderia ser substituído nem pela Toca dos Weasleys), e nunca mais o veria depois daquele ano... Pelo menos não da forma como gostaria.

Já instalado em um vagão, viu Ron chegando com seus pais, Arthur e Molly Weasley, e com quase todos os seus irmãos – a falta de Fred era a mais gritante, entretanto Percy também não estava mais entre o grande clã Weasley – Bill, Charlie e George. Todos reunidos para o último ano de Rony e para o penúltimo de Ginny.

Assim que entrou no vagão, Ron e Ginny encontraram Harry e abraçaram-se, os três, por um bom tempo. Silenciosamente, Hermione adentrou o vagão e foi percebida pela ruiva mais nova, que gritou seu nome.

"Hermione!" gritou para a garota de cabelos revoltos e lágrimas nos olhos, que se juntou no abraço e ali ficaram os amigos até ouvirem a última chamada para a partida do trem. Sentaram-se os quatro e observaram seus outros amigos embarcarem, até o último deles que, evidentemente, foi Neville Longbottom.

Essa história começa no exato momento em que eles são recepcionados, mais uma e pela última vez, pela Profª Minerva McGonagall e pelo corpo docente de Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

O trio de ouro entrou pelos portões de Hogwarts atrás de todos os outros estudantes. Sorriam, observando os primeiranistas boquiabertos e maravilhados, da mesma forma que foi seu primeiro dia na escola, há sete anos. A escola fora reconstruída, mas nenhum detalhe parecia ter se modificado: a estrutura permanecia a mesma, praticamente, as escadarias, as grandes portas, o placar das casas, o grande salão; tudo estava em seu lugar. Bom, quase tudo estava no lugar. Por exceção a alguns quadros e tapeçarias, detalhes mínimos (mas não menos importantes) que, infelizmente, foram destruídos durante a batalha, tudo estava como os estudantes se lembravam. As recordações eram indeléveis na mente dos jovens que presenciaram a ruína e o reerguimento de Hogwarts.

- Não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome e estou louco para me sentar novamente naquela mesa e comer todas aquelas comidas deliciosas! – Ron exclamou, puxando os amigos o mais rápido que podia. Harry e Hermione sorriram mais ainda e pensaram que nada havia mudado _mesmo_.

- Ronald Weasley! Acalme-se, a comida não vai acabar! – Hermione exclamou tentando parecer irritada, mas não conseguiu. Sua boca doía de tanto sorrir, mas ela não conseguia parar.

- Não sei não, se esses primeiranistas forem como eu, acho que nenhum elfo doméstico conseguirá substituir tudo a tempo!

- Isso me lembra que está na hora de eu retornar aos meus trabalhos em defesa dos elfos domésticos! – acrescentou Hermione decidia e ninguém ousava mais discutir com ela sobre isso.

Na mesa da Grifinória estavam todos sorridentes, esperando o chapéu seletor fazer seu trabalho com os meninos e meninas dos primeiros anos. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ginny e até Hermione brincavam de achar pessoas parecidas com eles mesmos na multidão de crianças de 11 anos. Hermione avistou uma menininha com cabelo de um castanho arruivado que parecia assustadíssima com o chapéu seletor, mas tentou mostrar coragem quando foi até ele. Quando ele anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA", Hermione sentiu uma alegria tremenda e uma estranha conexão com a menina, que ela mesma não entendeu naquele momento. A garotinha ficou radiante e disparou para a mesa.

Em determinado momento, Harry parou de sorrir. Aquele instante pareceu durar uma eternidade: um garotinho pequeno de cabelos claros, meio dentuço e magricela chamou sua atenção. Ele era muito parecido com Colin Creevey. Subitamente, Harry começou a pensar em todos aqueles que morreram na batalha: Lupin e Tonks, Severus Snape, Dumbledore e até sua amada coruja, Edwiges, além de muitos outros. A sujeira, o sangue e os gritos, tudo voltou a sua mente, como os sonhos que teve depois daquela guerra horrível ter acabado. Aquilo doeu fundo na sua alma, como se toda a felicidade que estava sentindo estivesse sendo drenada de seu corpo.

- Harry? O que foi? Harry, fala comigo, o que aconteceu? – Hermione estava sacudindo o amigo, preocupada, enquanto todos olhavam diretamente para ele.

- Não foi nada, Mione – disse Harry com os olhos ainda fixos em algum ponto atrás dela – Só estava me lembrando de algumas pessoas... Que nunca mais vão poder estar aqui... Que nunca mais veremos...

Todos que ouviram Harry acabaram por se lembrar daqueles momentos torturantes, dos corpos que tiveram que carregar e lamentar sobre, os corpos dos amigos que perderam; sentiram seus sorrisos morrerem para dar espaço a lágrimas de saudade e pesar. Parecia sincronizado, contagiante: os alunos de todas as casas se sentindo cada vez mais abatidos ficaram praticamente em silêncio absoluto, enquanto o céu feito com magia do teto de Hogwarts formava um aspecto triste e sombrio. McGonagall, assim que liberou o último estudante para sua casa, chamou a atenção dos alunos cabisbaixos e silenciosos.

- Bem-vindos, alunos, a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. É com pesar e muita tristeza, mas também com muita alegria e esperança que recebemos a maioria de vocês de volta à escola. Dediquemos um momento de silêncio por todos aqueles que lutaram por nós no ano que se passou e que sempre estarão presentes em nossas vidas e em nossos corações. – Sua voz tremeu e ela parou por um instante, como se estivesse superando a vontade de chorar.

Após exatos 2 minutos de silêncio, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, a nova diretora tornou a falar.

_"__Temos, contudo, algumas boas notícias. Quero informar-lhes que, pela primeira vez em alguns séculos, teremos mais dois professores fantasmas em nossa escola. Apresento a vocês os novos fantasmas de Hogwarts: Severus Snape, professor de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas"..._

Alguns olhares ergueram-se, principalmente da casa da Sonserina e, assim que o fantasma do professor apareceu, flutuando pelo corredor entre as mesas, ouviram-se gritos, aplausos, choros e risadas. Harry, Hermione e Ron nunca se imaginaram sorrindo para o professor, que lhes deu uma piscadela ao longe. Uma faísca de alegria estava começando a se acender mais uma vez entre os alunos, enquanto esperavam pelo próximo nome.

_"__E Remus Lupin, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas..."_ – uma salva de palmas correu pelo salão novamente, mais e mais gritos, lágrimas e risadas enquanto o professor seguia seu companheiro espectral, sorrindo e acenando, principalmente para os Grifinórios.

Apesar da felicidade extrema, Harry esperou por um nome que não ouviu. Sirius. Gostaria tanto que o padrinho pudesse ser um fantasma também, para poderem ficar juntos... Mas ele sabia que isso nunca seria possível. Balançou a cabeça e tratou de esquecer isso. Não queria ser levado pela tristeza novamente, então tornou a sorrir, como todos no Grande Salão.

O céu no teto voltou a ter cores brilhantes e alegres, que dançavam como ninfas por toda sua extensão. Velas coloridas se acenderam por todos os cantos, dando um clima de festa e renovação para todos os presentes. Todo o corpo docente sorria e cumprimentava seus antigos colegas e, mais uma vez, a professora Minerva chamou a atenção de todos.

_"__Por último, anuncio que, apesar de não poder se tornar um fantasma, Albus Dumbledore – ou, no caso, o retrato que mandamos fazer em sua homenagem – permanecerá aqui, no Grande Salão, para sempre mantermos viva a memória de um grande bruxo, professor, diretor e amigo"_ – uma salva de palmas se seguiu, enquanto alguns professores erguiam um grande retrato por meio de um _Wingardium Leviosa_, revelando um sorridente e alegre Dumbledore, acenando para todos os alunos. A esperança de cada um estava renovada. Até aqueles que não haviam conhecido Albus Louco Por Doces de Limão Dumbledore, poderiam ter um contato eterno com ele.

O jantar se seguiu como sempre: conversas alegres, cumprimentos, abraços de saudade e novas amizades se formando. Mais tarde, os Grifinórios se reuniram com alguns de seus amigos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa no Hall de Entrada. Luna Lovegood abraçou cada um de seus amigos, que haviam parado de chama-la de Lunática e outros apelidos dispensáveis. As gêmeas Patma e Parvati Patil também se reuniram aos amigos no hall de entrada enquanto todos conversavam e matavam a saudade.

- Harry – Ron chamou para longe do grande grupo barulhento em que estavam – Você percebeu que falta alguém? – Harry olhou para todos os lados, mas não entendeu quem Rony queria que ele percebesse a ausência.

- Estamos todos aqui, Ron... Quem está faltan... – Então, de súbito Harry percebeu que nenhum sonserino havia cruzado seu caminho. Especialmente um certo sonserino loiro e arrogante. – Onde está Malfoy?

Realmente, não se via o garoto em lugar algum. Luna percebeu que os dois amigos estavam afastados e foi até eles, percebendo o olhar desconfiado em direção aos alunos da Sonserina.

- Bem... Eu acho que já é hora de acabar com essa inimizade entre as casas, não acham? – ela acabou por falar alto, fazendo com que sua voz produzisse um eco, e todos aqueles que estavam no Hall puderam ouvi-la.

- Concordo com você, _Lunática_ – todos se viraram procurando da onde veio aquela voz familiar – Ou devo chama-la apenas de Luna?

Era Draco Malfoy.

Olá pessoas!

Eu espero que gostem... É a minha primeira fanfic no site, então vai ficar tudo errado, muito provavelmente, então desculpas por isso hahahaha

Eu realmente espero que alguém leia e que goste!

Um beijo (?)


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Luna sorriu. Andou lentamente até Draco e apertou sua mão. Harry nunca havia visto Draco sorrir sem aquele tom de escárnio e ironia e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, o achou realmente bonito.

- Potter. – o garoto falou alto e sério, fazendo arrepiar os pelos da nuca de Harry e de todos os presentes.

- Que é, Malfoy? – Harry engoliu em seco.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu. Draco Malfoy estendeu sua mão para ele e sorria. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir e segurar aquela mão, que descobriu ser macia e quente. Segundos depois, sentiu seu rosto corar e sentiu um Malfoy abraçando seu corpo contra o dele.

- Só porque eu te abracei, não vá achando que somos melhores amigos, Potter. Eu ainda tenho classe. – falou com o velho tom de arrogância, mas sorriu e deu uma piscadela para Harry. Aquilo era _inacreditável_.

O sonserino foi até seu grupo de amigos e os cumprimentou. Depois, dirigiu-se para as masmorras, sem olhar para trás. Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas, Sonserinos e Grifinórios ainda estavam em estado de choque. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, dando as mãos? Abraçando-se?! Aquilo ia muito além dos sonhos mais loucos que qualquer um ali (menos Luna) poderia imaginar.

Algumas horas depois, cada um estava em sua respectiva casa. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam enrodilhados no sofá da sala comunal, os três lendo livros diferentes. Hermione lia, pela quinquagésima vez, "Hogwarts, uma história". Rony lia um guia de Quadribol que Harry dera a ele ano passado e o próprio Harry lia um livro trouxa que Hermione tinha dado de presente a ele.

- Hey, Ron, acho que você deveria ler esse livro aqui; é todo cheio de água com açúcar, mas é bem interessante e pode te ajudar com Você-Sabe-Quem – riu-se Harry quando Rony o mandou calar a boca. Hermione ficou perguntando de quem eles estavam falando, mas não obteve resposta nenhuma.

- O que é que vocês estão escondendo de mim?!

- Mione, não é nada, só papo de garotos – o garoto ruivo disse, enterrando cada vez mais seu rosto no livro que estava lendo.

- Que mentira, Ronald Weasley! Quero saber já, ou vocês dois vão... Ei, cadê o Harry?

Antes que eles pudessem perceber, o moreno já tinha subido para o seu quarto, no total silêncio. _"Sinto muito Rony, mas vai ter que sair dessa sem mim, amigão"_, pensou ele, divertido. Assim que entrou no quarto, encontrou sua mala no mesmo lugar de sempre. Tentou ergue-la para cima da cama – uma mania tão típica de trouxas – mas antes que conseguisse, escutou um barulho estranho vindo da sua cama. Franzindo o cenho, apanhou sua varinha e afastou a cortina da cama. Para sua surpresa, era uma gaiola. Uma gaiola com uma coruja branca malhada de castanho dentro. Harry riu, e sentou na cama, defronte à sua nova amiga.

- Olá você... Quem te colocou aqui, em? – ele brincou com a corujinha por um tempo. Ela era muitíssimo obediente e completamente carinhosa. Com ela em seu ombro, já equilibrada como se tivesse passado a vida toda ali, Harry desceu as escadas para mostra-la para seus amigos. No pé da escada, viu um Rony e uma Hermione terminando um beijo e riu baixo. Não tão baixo.

- Mas o que... Harry! Você ganhou uma coruja! – Ron exclamou e levantou correndo – Que gracinha, oi amiguinha – o ruivo fez carinho na cabeça e no pescoço do bichinho, recebendo ruidinhos de satisfação. – Quem te deu? Já sabe que nome vai dar?

- Não sei ainda, talvez vocês me ajudem a pensar... Não tinha nenhum cartão, mas desconfio de algumas pessoas – agora era Hermione quem fazia carinho na corujinha bebê, parecendo morrer a cada fofura do bichinho.

- Oh Harry, ela é adorável. Estou apaixonada!

- Acho que já sei qual vai ser o nome dela... – os dois amigos esperaram pelo nome – Vai ser Molly, em homenagem à sua mãe, Rony, por tudo que ela fez por mim. Nada é mais especial pra mim do que isso, nesse momento. É simples, porém significa muito pra mim...

- Puxa Harry, obrigado por isso. Mamãe vai ficar lisonjeada!

* * *

><p>Ta aí, segundo capítulo e espero que vocês gostem (e deixem alguma review, pra saber se estão gostando, se tem alguma crítica - construtiva, por favor - okay?<p>

Brigada pela atenção de qualquer forma :3 (ah, vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo por dia, se for possível.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

- Professora McGonagall!

A mulher virou-se e encarou Harry Potter.

- Diga, senhor Potter. E se acalme, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Só queria agradecer pela coruja... – falou arfando pela corrida e, pela expressão da professora, Harry descobriu de cara que não havia sido ela.

- Coruja? Mas que coruja, senhor Potter?

- Ah, achei que tivesse sido a senhora, depois do episódio da Nimbus. Ontem, no meu dormitório, alguém colocou uma coruja na minha cama...

Após uma rápida explicação, Harry foi até sua primeira aula: Poções. No caminho começou a pensar quem seria o novo professor. Não conseguia imaginar que alguém além de Snape pudesse lecionar uma coisa daquelas. Ao entrar na sala, se deparou com o espectro do seu antigo professor e deu um sorrisinho. _"Claro, como não lembrei disso, como sou burro!"_, pensou ele. O professor Binns¹ também era um fantasma e lecionava História da Magia normalmente.

- Potter! Chegando atrasado na minha aula, _como sempre_. Sente-se logo antes que eu tire 10 pontos da grifinória por isso.

Harry sentou-se rapidamente ao lado de Neville e sorriu ao ver que o professor deu uma piscadela em sua direção. Talvez poções se tornasse algo divertido agora que Snape era um fantasma e que tinham resolvido suas desavenças.

_"__Que nada"_, Harry pensou enquanto saia acabado da aula de poções. Além de Snape ter pegado no pé dele a aula toda, como sempre fez, tinha esquecido como Neville era tão ruim quanto ele naquela matéria e logo no primeiro dia de aula já tinham explodido um caldeirão.

- Você não leva jeito mesmo, não é Potter? – Harry já sabia quem era. Por ter explodido um caldeirão e sujado a sala, ele recebeu o castigo de ficar e limpar tudo antes da próxima aula, completamente sozinho (Snape já tinha desistido de castiga Neville).

- Você sabe que poções não é meu forte e nem Snape meu melhor amigo, então... – o moreno deu uma risada e continuou a limpar sem olhar para o garoto loiro que entrava na sala.

- Percebe-se. Ele te persegue apenas por diversão agora, pra não quebrar a rotina. Meio esquisito, mas acho que todos nós preferimos assim. De qualquer forma, preciso conversar com você.

- Que tal falar e me ajudar, em? Seria legal da sua parte, Malfoy – Harry finalmente o encarou. Draco Malfoy estava olhando de forma estranha para ele. Não era mais aquele olhar de ódio, de arrogância, de superioridade. Ele estava _diferente, _de alguma forma.

- Nah, acho que não, Potter, isso é trabalho seu. Bom, como eu ia dizendo, queria te agradecer de novo. Pensei em te mandar uma carta durante as "férias" – ele gesticulou aspas com as mãos – mas seria bizarro e eu sou dado a entradas grandiosas, como você pode perceber ontem.

_"Eu queria que você soubesse que, nem meu pai, nem minha mãe esqueceram o que você fez por mim... Ou melhor, por nós."_

Harry parou de limpar e fixou o olhar em Malfoy.

_"Além do mais, eu finalmente pude me abrir com eles e... finalmente somos uma família de verdade agora e eu devo tudo isso a você, Harry. Obrigado."_

O moreno estava chocado por ouvir palavras tão sinceras de Malfoy.

- Uau... Não sabia que eu tinha feito tanto por você – "Além de salvar minha vida, seu testa-rachada" ele talhou logo em seguida – Ok, além disso... O que você quis dizer com "se abriu com eles"?

- Isso não é um guia aberto pra minha vida, Potter, eu só vim lhe agradecer.

- Ok, ok, desculpa – ele deu uma risada e balançou a cabeça. A expressão de Draco mudou por alguns instantes. Harry não percebeu – Por nada então, eu estou à disposição dos Malfoys, caso precisem de algo... Sem ironias, sem sarcasmo, juro – Harry disse rapidamente ao receber um olhar fulminante do outro. Ambos sorriram e apertaram as mãos. Assim que Draco saiu, Harry continuou limpando, mas agora pensando em tudo que Malfoy disse e tentou imaginar o que ele teria contado para seus pais. Harry Potter não aguenta saber que existe um segredo e ele não sabe o que é.

Depois das aulas, Harry voltou cansado para a torre da Grifinória. A senha do dia era "pelos pudins de Merlin" e ele se sentia um imbecil falando aquilo.

- A mulher gorda quer nos humilhar com essas senhas, só pode – o moreno disse para seus amigos na sala comunal, enquanto caia num dos sofás – Eu tinha esquecido o quão cansativa é a rotina escolar, meu Deus.

- Harry, eu não acredito! Você esqueceu do treino de quadribol agora a tarde, não é mesmo e já está todo cansado, largado nesse sofá! – Ginny falou em tom de censura, tentando não rir da cara desesperada de Harry.

- Tem treino hoje?! Como eu não sabia disso?! Como vocês podem não me avisar disso?!

- Relaxa cara, eles tão só zoando você – Rony apareceu na sala, colocando a mão no ombro de um Harry irritado, encarando duramente Ginny, Dean e Seamus rolando de rir no sofá.

- Desculpa cara, sério, mas é muito engraçado te deixar puto da cara – Seamus disse, já parando de rir.

Harry só rolou os olhos e se permitiu rir um pouco.

- Vamos, é hora do almoço e eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Calma Rony, temos que esperar a Mione!

- Nem se deem esse luxo, ela já está lá embaixo com a Luna. Vamos logo porque eu também estou com fome – disse a garota ruiva para os outros.

Depois do jantar, Harry decidiu que iria passear pelos jardins; agora não tinha mais o que temer e podia passear livremente pela grama renovada, podia ver as belas árvores restauradas, enfim, tudo que tinha sido recuperado maravilhosamente. Foi rapidamente até o seu quarto e levou Molly consigo. Os dois passearam por toda a extensão do castelo, menos perto do Salgueiro Lutador, é claro. Harry conversava com a pequena coruja, que respondia com pios, resmungos, e barulhinhos que o garoto não sabia dizer o que eram. Sentiu muitas saudades de Edwiges, mas tentou pensar que Molly era como o renascimento da velha amiga assassinada. Cuidaria com todas as suas forças daquela coruja, nada iria tocá-la.

Por um tempo, apenas ouvia-se o pio de outras corujas, pássaros e o som dos trestálios comendo. Praticamente toda Hogwarts podia vê-los agora. Harry sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore enorme, na beira da Floresta Proibida, num trecho em que a luz da lua ainda podia tocá-lo e que qualquer um poderia vê-lo. Fechou os olhos e deixou que imagens se formassem diante de seus olhos, sem fazer esforço. Estranhamente, a primeira coisa que apareceu foi Draco Malfoy. Ele logo tentou corrigir a própria mente, dizendo para si mesmo que só pensou nele porque se incomodava em não saber o seu segredo. E porque estava impressionado com as atitudes do garoto arrogante e que o odiou por todos esses anos. Também se tocou que não odiava mais Malfoy. Desde o ano passado, na realidade, muito antes de salvá-lo. Harry suspirou. Eles já não eram criancinhas preocupadas em prejudicar um ao outro por brigas bobas, por uma amizade que nunca se fez. Eram quase adultos agora e não existia mais nenhum motivo para ódio, inimizade. Começou a cogitar a ter uma amizade, finalmente, com Draco Malfoy.

¹ Nos livros da série, o Professor Cuthbert Binns era o professor de História da Magia. Ele era o único professor fantasma de Hogwarts e foi ele – e não McGonagall – que contou para os alunos sobre a Câmara Secreta no segundo livro. Ele não apareceu em nenhum filme.

* * *

><p>Terceiro capítulo bizarro postado então! Hahaha. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, de verdade. Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando mesmo que tenham 30 capítulos. Qualquer sugestão, elogio ou crítica, deixe uma review (além de me deixar saber que tem alguém lendo, de fato c: ). Obrigada e beijos pra vocês! :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Draco estava deitado em sua cama na sala comunal da Sonserina. Era uma pessoa completamente diferente agora e sabia disso. Não tinha deixado sua classe de lado, muito menos seu nariz em pé e elegância. Mas depois daquela batalha, depois de finalmente se livrar daquele homem maldito e sua cobra desprezível, ele sentiu algo diferente dentro dele. Harry o salvou mais de uma vez; de certa forma, ele o agradecia silenciosamente por ter espionado e seguido cada um de seus passos durante aqueles anos todos. A desconfiança tinha se tornado uma ponte entre eles. Mas, acima de tudo, Potter mostrou para a família Malfoy que existem coisas piores do que servir ao Lorde das Trevas: causar a ruína da própria família. Agora seus pais faziam de tudo para compensar o tempo perdido, em que ensinaram o filho a ser um mini Comensal da Morte, ao invés de uma criança, um jovem responsável e que seguisse um caminho independente. Agora ele tinha tudo que poderia desejar, realmente. Exceto uma coisa.

A amizade de Harry Potter.

Ouviu algumas batidinhas apressadas na porta. Sabia quem era. Suspirou e levantou para abrir a porta. Uma Pansy Parkinson aguardava com um sorrisinho do lado de fora. _"Entre..."_, ele disse com uma voz que não parecia a sua.

- Que foi então, meu bem? – a garota morena perguntou, se sentando na cama daquele que ela já chamou de namorado. – Porque estou aqui?

- Que bom que você sentou. Precisamos conversar – Draco se manteve em pé, em frente à garota. – Pansy, nunca fomos oficialmente namorados, você sabe disso. Na verdade, nos beijamos meia dúzia de vezes. Não vou mentir pra você, eu gosto de você e muito. Mas acho que nunca vou conseguir te ver como algo mais do que minha amiga... Minha _melhor_ amiga.

Draco enfatizou o 'melhor' para que a garota não pensasse que ela não significava nada para ele. Ele esperava lágrimas e palavras rudes, mas tudo que ouviu foi uma risada.

- Por que diabos você está rindo? Ficou louca? Eu estou terminando com você! – berrou, irritado.

- Ai Draco, às vezes você é meio previsível, sabia? – ele a encarou franzindo a testa – Antes que você reclame, eu te explico: eu sempre soube que você e eu... Bem, não era pra ser. Agora, não se sinta traído, okay? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu acabei ficando com... Blaise.

- Seus filhos da puta, e nem me avisam?! – Draco falou brincando e abraçou sua amiga – Fico, de certa forma, aliviado com isso... Não queria perder sua amizade...

- Não seja idiota, Draco! Eu nunca vou abandonar você, _friendshit²!_

Pensy e Draco se abraçaram, deixando um Blaise Zabini desconfiado no umbral da porta.

- _Accio_ Pansy – disse ele num tom baixo e grosso.

- Relaxa Zabini, eu não quero a Pansy, ela é todinha sua – disse Draco sorrindo ao ver o garoto se agarrando a namorada, como se fosse possível ela querer outra pessoa além dele.

- Bom mesmo, senão acabo com você em, Draco – ele riu e apertaram as mãos, depois deram um longo abraço – E aí cara, como você tá?

- É, eu acho que tô bem, e você? Resolveu todos os seus problemas?

- Com essa gracinha aqui, tudo resolvido – Blaise fez um carinho na bochecha de Pansy, beijou o topo de sua cabeça e deu uma piscadela para Draco. – Agora vou roubar ela de você um instante, se você não se importa.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto via os dois amigos se afastando aos poucos e fechava a porta. Estava feliz por ter a Pansy-melhor-amiga de volta. Sabia que poderia falar sobre qualquer coisa com ela. Agora teria que esperar outra oportunidade a sós com a garota para contar tudo a ela. Ele estava morrendo de medo da reação da amiga, mas tinha que contar para alguém, senão iria explodir.

Algumas horas depois, foi até o Grande Salão para jantar. Avistando alguns alunos cumprimentando o quadro de Dumbledore, Malfoy apenas sorriu e deu uma piscadela quando o ex-diretor olhou para ele. _"Eu sei do seu segredo, velho Dumby..."_, pensou ele, rindo baixinho. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina e conversou alegremente com seus colegas de casa. Daphne Greengrass e sua irmã Astoria (Draco ouvira alguém comentar que ela era uma quintanista louca de apaixonada por ele, mas ele não se importou; não estava interessado em garotinhas naquele momento), Millicent Bulstrode e mais algumas meninas, ou seja, basicamente o grupinho de Pansy. Às vezes ele sentia falta de uma companhia masculina, alguém além de Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle, seus únicos amigos de toda a escola.

Comeu o que achou necessário e acabou entediado e perdido em pensamentos, olhando fixamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Ele não percebeu, mas estava encarando Harry Potter. Este pareceu notar e ficou meio tímido, sorrindo de leve e faz uma careta boba, que fez Malfoy acordar de seus pensamentos e dar uma risada baixa. Balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar para conversar com os garotos ao seu lado.

Decidiu voltar sozinho para as masmorras. Enquanto ia até a sala comunal, decidiu fazer um desvio de percurso e ir até a sala de Severus Snape. Ele estava sozinho sentado a sua mesa, lendo um livro de poções como se fosse um romance e tomando chá.

- Entre, Draco – falou sem desviar os olhos do livro. Ele sempre tivera a habilidade de saber quem estava chegando. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, professor. Acho que eu só queria conversar. Estou rodeado por garotas e não aguento mais, me sinto completamente sufocado – ele lançou um olhar de desprezo para o nada, enquanto falava. Snape deu uma risadinha e deixou o livro de lado. – Você é a única pessoa, além de Pansy, que eu realmente posso confiar aqui em Hogwarts.

- Me sinto muito lisonjeado, Draco. Eu notei que você anda diferente. Gostaria de discutir sobre isso ou sobre algo diferente? – seu tom não parecia mais como antigamente. Parecia leve, sereno, sem raiva e angústia. Ainda possuía uma voz grossa e arrastada, mas parecia mudada de alguma forma. Tranquilizante.

_"__Não sei muito bem o que anda acontecendo comigo... Acho que a batalha descongelou meu coração de alguma forma... Não sinto mais vontade de humilhar pessoas ou de maltratá-las; principalmente Harry Potter..."_, Draco disse tudo de uma vez e Snape o escutou com atenção, enquanto lançava perguntas aqui e ali. Quando o menino loiro acabou seu desabafo, Snape deu um conselho simples, mas que ele precisava ter escutado há muitos anos.

_"__Draco... Quando fui escolhido para ser seu padrinho³, isso não foi à toa; seu pai sabia que, se não pudesse estar ao seu lado, eu estaria, então me escute: siga o seu coração. Não importa o que vão dizer, não se torne alguém como eu. Se permita, Draco. Se permita."_, Snape concluiu. Ele não disse de forma triste, mas sim libertadora. Era algo que Draco iria levar até o fim de sua vida.

²Friendshit, literalmente: amigo de merda. É uma pequena homenagem que eu fiz a um amigo meu. Nós realmente nos chamamos assim.

³De fato eu não sei se Snape é padrinho de Draco. Provavelmente, quase certeza que não. Mas eu adoro essa invençãozinha e quero que fique assim porque é fofo, mesmo que seja meramente simbólico.

* * *

><p>Então pessoas fofas, quarto capítulo postado! To super feliz de receber algumas reviews e da fic estar tendo um bom movimento!<br>Não prometo que eu vá postar todo dia porque eu não acabei de escrever ainda. Estou bastante adiantada em relação aos capítulos que posto, mas não posso relaxar!  
>Qualquer coisa mandem reviews, vamos conversar se quiserem, vamos ser felizes. Obrigada, novamente!<br>Um beijo pra vocês :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

As primeiras semanas de Hogwarts transcorreram normalmente – pelo menos para aqueles que já eram estudantes há algum tempo: os primeiranistas ainda tinham aquele estupor de calouro, impressionados com tudo, e alguns ainda sem acreditar que realmente eram bruxos – e Harry já estava cansado.

Suas tarefas do dia incluíram: ir até a biblioteca com Mione para fazer um relatório de 60 centímetros para o professor Binns, depois ir para o treino de quadribol com Rony e Ginny e escolher suas matérias opcionais para aquele ano. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era a primeira da sua lista, com certeza.

_"__Talvez Estudo dos Trouxas não seja tão ruim... Vamos ver o que os Bruxos realmente acham do mundo trouxa"_, Harry pensou enquanto anotava seu nome na lista de aulas. Essa matéria sempre acabava fazendo-o lembrar do pai de Ron, o bruxo mais curioso sobre o mundo dos trouxas que ele já vira. _"Adivinhação eu quero passar longe... Se bem que acho que a professora Trelawney não vai mais ficar surtando sobre profecias me envolvendo... Ah, já fiz essa matéria por muitos anos, quero fazer algo diferente... Ta aí, Runas Antigas, pronto, resolvido"_ e anotou seu nome na última lista. Outra coisa a se preocupar eram o N.I.E.M.'s. Para isso não poderia ter a ajuda de Hermione... Ele e Rony teriam que se virar sozinhos algum dia. Então revisou as listas para ter certeza de que assinou seu nome: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antigas e Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Hey Harry, já escolheu suas matérias? – falando em Hermione, a garota apareceu e anotou seu nome em todas as matérias opcionais.

- Já. Mione, eu não sei como você consegue lidar com tantas matérias, sinceramente! Você realmente gosta de estudar, não é?

- Harry... Eu nunca falei pra você que, assim que soube que eu era uma bruxa, eu jurei pra mim mesma que iria conhecer cada detalhe, cada segredo da história bruxa? Eu nunca me permitiria não conhecer tudo que esteja ao meu alcance. Por isso eu amo estudar, amo aquela biblioteca e sinto muito orgulho das minhas notas do N.O.M's. A bruxaria me fascina e eu não sei como não fascina você também... Afinal, viemos do mesmo lugar, Harry... – o garoto nunca parou pra pensar que Hermione cresceu no mundo trouxa, igualzinho a ele. Ela era a única que poderia entender seus assuntos relacionados àquele mundo sem banaliza-lo ou ficar completamente embasbacada.

- Hermione, você tem razão... Minha preocupação com Voldemort, atender às expectativas de ser "o garoto que sobreviveu" parece ter me cegado para tudo à minha volta. Sinto como se tivesse vivido numa bolha até agora. É como se fosse tudo um sonho e eu fosse acordar no meu quarto debaixo da escada na casa dos Dursley a qualquer hora. Eu sou um bruxo, e isso é absolutamente incrível! Mione, _você_ é incrível! Quando eu crescer, quero ser igual a você – o garoto deu risadas depois que Hermione deu-lhe um tapa no braço, de brincadeira. Eles se abraçaram e Hermione se mostrou emocionada pela admiração e pelas palavras sinceras do amigo.

- Durante todos esses anos, só você foi capaz de me compreender, Harry. Eu amo o Rony, mas ele viveu a vida toda aqui no mundo bruxo, ele não entende e não compartilha nossas experiências naquele mundo louco, por vezes cruel e mal. Acho que, no fim, cada mundo tem seu próprio Voldemort para derrotar... – com essa última afirmação, deixaram o papo filosófico para trás e conversaram sobre as aulas que fariam juntos. Não perceberam, nem ao sair, que um garoto loiro ouviu toda a conversa e se sentiu mais próximo ao garoto-que-sobreviveu, de alguma forma.

Draco Malfoy observou as listas de matérias opcionais. Detestava aquela Trelawney maluca, então sua matéria estava riscada na sua lista. Firenze era legal, mas a Adivinhação em si não valia a pena. Runas Antigas parecia ser interessante, já que ele adorava coisas antigas, misteriosas, dialetos incríveis que pareciam esconder segredos em suas linhas. Aritmância era incrivelmente atraente para ele. A maior parte das pessoas nem se dava ao trabalho de conhecer a matéria porque achavam que era muito difícil e complicada, mas o garoto gostava dos números tanto quanto das letras. Mais uma matéria em potencial. Estudo dos Trouxas. Encarou a lista por um tempo, lembrando da conversa que Harry teve com Hermione há poucos minutos. Sentiu então um desejo muito forte de conhecer mais o mundo de onde Harry viera. Nunca antes tinha se interessado pelos trouxas; fora ensinado a odiá-los, acha-los repulsivos e achar que não passavam de um bando de sangues-ruins. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas estava fora de cogitação por motivos óbvios. Decidido então, colocou seu nome em Runas Antigas, Aritimância e Estudo dos Trouxas. Ele iria ficar com Potter em duas dessas matérias e sentiu a palma da mão suar. Ele estava completamente bagunçado por dentro e isso causava um estado de ânsia e nervosismo. Precisava fazer algo a respeito disso, e logo.

Na semana seguinte, as aulas opcionais começariam. Harry e Hermione descobriram mais tarde que Ron se enrolou a semana toda para escolher suas matérias, então acabou sobrando vagas apenas em Adivinhação, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Estudo dos Trouxas. "Bom, pelo menos não vou ter que estudar Aritmância. Essa matéria me dá arrepios, não sei como você aguenta Mione", reclamou o ruivo. Harry gostava quando os amigos ficavam reunidos nas aulas. Não que não tivesse outros amigos em Hogwarts, mas a companhia daqueles dois fazia dele uma pessoa mais alegre, fazia o tempo passar rápido e fazia o período em que ficava em Hogwarts mais divertido. E agora ele havia criado um novo vínculo com Hermione, que Rony nunca poderia compreender totalmente.

Naquele fim de semana, os alunos foram convocados para ir à Hogsmeade para uma das visitas do ano. Ninguém estava mais animado que Ron, que sonhava com os doces do Dedos de Mel e beber cerveja amanteigada. No dia marcado, os alunos se reuniram para viajar nas carruagens guiadas pelos Testrálios. Várias exclamações, _oohs_ e _aaahs _se seguiram quando muitos dos alunos puderam realmente ver os seres que puxaram suas carruagens durante anos. Harry apenas observou Luna, que recebia diversos pedidos de desculpas de outros alunos por terem dito que ela era uma lunática mentirosa. A garota olhou para Harry e deu uma piscadela e um sorrisinho, e ele retribuiu. Um dia as pessoas aprenderiam a gostar e a respeitar Luna. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa demais para andar com certos tipos de bruxos.

No caminho para a cidade, Harry ficou pensando em como os bruxos eram semelhantes aos trouxas, em relação à parte ruim do ser: eram egoístas, cruéis, críticos e intolerantes. Eram as mesmas características que criticavam nos não-bruxos e seria até cômico, se não fosse trágico. A única diferença real entre os dois era a magia.

A cada ano que se passava, a distância entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade parecia diminuir cada vez mais. Assim que chegaram, Ron arrastou Hermione e Harry para o Dedos de Mel, e passaram algum tempo escolhendo doces, conversando e se divertindo com as novidades que o casal Flume tinha para aquele ano. Depois foram até o Três Vassouras e tomaram algumas canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Passearam um pouco por Hogsmaede, cumprimentando os moradores, donos de lojas, e Harry recebia agradecimentos aqui e ali pela queda de Voldemort. Ele apreciava a gratidão das pessoas, mas não gostava de receber todo o crédito pela derrota do inimigo. Sem falar que, de qualquer forma, ele sabia que ainda havia muito pelo que lutar naquele mundo cheio de bruxos que decidiram seguir o caminho do mal. Tom Riddle era apenas um mal maior. Seus seguidores mais loucos e fiéis poderiam estar por aí, de qualquer forma.

Andando distraído, mergulhado em pensamentos e sem prestar atenção nos amigos, Harry acabou por esbarrar em Draco Malfoy e caiu no chão.

- Ei, Potter! Olha por onde anda, seu testa-rachada – o garoto loiro deu uma risada mais parecida com aquela que costumava dar, mas estendeu a mão para ajudar o moreno. – Na próxima vez eu vou te deixar largado aí.

Assim que suas mãos se tocaram, Harry sentiu algo diferente novamente. Aquele não era _O_ Draco Malfoy. Ele realmente era outra pessoa. Antes que Malfoy fosse em direção contrária a ele, Harry o chamou.

- Malfoy. – Draco virou-se e o encarou com uma cara de "eu achei que já tínhamos terminado a conversinha", mas que também podia ser "o que você quer Harry-tonto-testa-rachada?" – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você.

O garoto loiro congelou por dentro. Não demonstrou em sua expressão facial, mas sentia suas mãos voltando a suar e um nervosismo tomar conta do seu corpo inteirinho.

- Fala logo, Potter. Está ficando frio e eu quero voltar pra algum lugar aquecido. – ele tentou parecer indiferente, mas sentiu que não estava conseguindo. Sem que ele soubesse, Snape observava os dois ao longe, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Lembra no primeiro ano, quando você me ofereceu sua amizade? Chegou a hora de eu oferecer a minha amizade a você. Draco Malfoy, você aceita ser meu amigo? – e estendeu sua mão para o outro garoto.

Muitos alunos pararam para observar aquela cena bizarra. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, amigos? Depois de tantas mudanças, essa ainda parecia a mais esquisita de todas.

- Claro, Potter. Que seja. – Mais uma vez, Draco tentou ser indiferente, mas por dentro, estava dando pulinhos e gritinhos igual aos que Pansy fazia quando via alguma foto daquela banda, Weird Sisters. Deu sua mão para o novo amigo e a apertou – Até mais então, Harry.

Era estranho quando Malfoy o chamava de Harry. Mas parecia tão diferente quando ele falava. Que loucura, onde estava com a cabeça quando fez aquilo? Não importava. O que Harry queria, na verdade, talvez sempre tivesse querido, era uma amizade saudável com o sonserino, e não todas aquelas brigas e intrigas. Sentiu que aquela velha história de "quem provoca, ama" tinha algo a ver com toda aquela situação.

- Uau, o garoto-que-sobreviveu da Grifinória e o Príncipe da Sonserina. Que dupla imbatível, em – Seamus comentou, dando um tapa nas costas de Harry, que apenas reagiu com um engasgo ou algo parecido e fez o amigo irlandês rir. – Harry, você não tem jeito, pode estar com 40 anos e vai ser sempre o garoto besta que é.

Harry riu e deu um empurrão no amigo, que caiu sobre uma pilha de folhas outonais e secas. Uma nova guerra foi formada. Uma guerra de folhas entre os dois atraiu olhares e os outros alunos então começaram a usar seus novos aparatos de travessura para deixar aquilo mais divertido. Em meio a folhas, fogos de artifícios, fumaças coloridas, um Lupin e um Snape desesperados em tomar o controle da situação, estava um Draco Malfoy, encarando aquela cena com um sorriso sincero em seu rosto. Era aquele tipo de amizade que ele queria ter, sua vida toda. _"E eu hei de consegui-la, custe o que custar... Me aguarde, Harry Tonto Potter"_, pensou divertido o garoto, os olhos enevoando-se, sonhadores com a visão daquele moreno tonto.


	7. Chapter 6

Boa noite pessoas!

Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer às meninas **PandoraMaria**, **Giulia Lima** e **Flávia FV** pelas reviews, pelo apoio e pelo carinho. Também quero agradecer àqueles que leem a fic, mesmo não mandando reviews. Sem vocês, seriam impossível pra mim continuar escrevendo, vocês que movimentam tudo isso! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Agora, eu tenho que avisar: as coisas vão ficar meio diferentes na fic. Eu misturei alguns gostos meus, algumas histórias paralelas. Não coloquei como crossover porque não faz parte da história principal, que é o romance que se formará entre nossos dois menininhos. Entretanto, eu decidi colocá-las para dar um preenchimento na história, torná-la mais completa. Espero que vocês gostem mesmo! É bem pira doida, mas acho que vocês conseguem entender, e espero que fique divertido, ou acrescente um drama a mais.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

O dia da aula de Runas Antigas finalmente chegou e Harry estava esperando ansiosamente a professora chegar, criando expectativas, principalmente depois de algumas aulas particulares com Hermione. Ele nunca tinha ido tanto à biblioteca quanto naquela semana. Cada dia mais, ele e a amiga se aproximavam de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes. Ron percebeu essa mudança e começou a desconfiar de Harry; até o dia em que ele o "empurrou contra a parede".

_"__Ok, Harry. Fala logo o que tá acontecendo entre você e a Mione?"_ o ruivo inqueriu logo depois que a amiga saiu do Salão Principal. Ele não conseguia esconder a raiva, e piorou quando Harry ficou olhando com cara de bobo.

_"__Ron, não tem nada entre eu e a Mione. Ela só está me ajudando com algumas matérias e nós nos aproximamos também porque somos do mundo trouxa. Ela entende alguns problemas meus e eu entendo os dela. Inclusive, quando estou sozinho com ela, ela só sabe falar de duas coisas: livros e você. Não tem que se preocupar Ron!"_, Harry disse para o amigo, que tranquilizou sua expressão e até ficou sem graça depois de saber que Hermione falava dele.

_"__Desculpa, cara... Acho que perdi a cabeça, eu gosto muito dela, você sabe disso. Não suportaria ver ela com mais ninguém, nem com você. Valeu, Harry, mesmo."_, Ron se desculpou e ambos sorriram. Daquele dia em diante, Rony tentou se juntar a eles nas visitas à biblioteca, mas não aguentou. Ele disse que era "muito parado pro seu gosto" e decidiu que, como não havia nada entre Harry e Hermione, era seguro treinar quadribol enquanto eles estavam ali.

Harry acordou de suas lembranças quando Hermione deu uma cutucada nas suas costelas com o cotovelo. Ele reclamou, mas ela o mandou ficar quieto e olhar. Assim que levantou os olhos, viu uma mulher. Ela não parecia ser velha, mas antiga; mas tinha um quê de sábia, como se estivesse presente desde o começo dos tempos. Seus cabelos eram negros e longos, com uma única mecha acinzentada na parte da frente. Uma lua estava desenhada no meio de sua testa, um pouco acima das sobrancelhas. Era uma mulher baixa, mas parecia tão grande, alta sobre eles, Harry não entendia como.

- Sigam-me. – ela disse com uma voz tão forte e tão baixa, que os alunos obedeceram sem proferir uma só palavra. Eles a olhavam admirados, vendo suas roupas farfalharem. Um belo vestido azul escuro, com algo como um manto por cima, cor de turquesa, cheia de bordados e decorações coloridas.

Ela parou em frente a uma porta de madeira, com um símbolo rúnico encrustado. Pegou então sua varinha e com magia redesenhou o símbolo perfeitamente, preenchendo-o com uma substância azul clara. A porta se abriu e todos a seguiram para dentro, descendo uma escadaria adornada com velas e padrões antigos de decoração.

- Sentem-se, por favor.

Os alunos obedeceram. Harry sentou numa mesa de madeira escura ao lado de Hermione, que parecia ser a única aluna não tão impressionada. Ele olhou para os lados, enquanto outros alunos se sentavam e viu Malfoy. Não imaginava que o garoto sonserino se interessava por esse tipo de matéria. Na verdade, não conseguia imaginar que ele teria alguma matéria preferida. Por um momento, se desligou de tudo a sua volta e ficou encarando Malfoy. Aquela expressão de espanto, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhado. Harry notou que sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, de uma forma muito bonita e ficou se perguntando por que diabos ficou percebendo a boca de Malfoy.

- Bem-vindos à aula de Runas Antigas. Meu nome é Bathsheba Babbling4, mas vocês podem me chamar apenas de Babbi ou de professora Babbling. Fico feliz de ter mais alunos neste ano, já que nos passados, apenas Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom e poucos outros que já se formaram se fizeram presentes.

"Aos poucos vocês irão pegar o ritmo. Nesta primeira aula iremos aprender todas as runas e seus significados individuais. Vamos aos trabalhos então, por favor".

Harry assistia à aula com interesse. Queria, subitamente, saber tudo sobre aquilo e queria aprender cada vez mais. Era algo muito interessante e que o lembrava de livros trouxas que falavam sobre os povos Vikings e as bruxas de Avalon, outras bruxas de rituais mais intensos ainda. O mundo bruxo, antes coberto por uma bruma, parecia se esclarecer na frente dos olhos de Harry. Como ele não percebera antes toda aquela maravilha?

- E então Harry, gostou? – Hermione questionou o amigo, tocando em seu ombro.

- Se eu gostei? Acho que essa é a minha nova matéria preferida de toda Hogwarts, Mione! – dito isso, ambos foram conversar com Babbi, que era uma pessoa muito calma e agradável, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia ser austera e fria (prova disso era o fato dela ter expulsado dois alunos de sua aula, sem choro nem vela, por falta de atenção e compromisso com a matéria. Para ela, isso era inadmissível).

Malfoy não sabia se olhava para a professora à sua frente, ou se olhava para um entretido Potter. Aquela aula era maravilhosa, mas ainda assim, Draco não conseguiu se concentrar totalmente nela. Fez os exercícios com acerto e entendeu tudo que foi ensinado. Saiu da aula sozinho e foi seguindo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem prestar muita atenção aonde ia. Às vezes ele preferia ser um garoto mais solitário; as pessoas acabavam por irritá-lo e ele preferia se afastar e agir de modo frio. Despertando de seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que vivia e que viveu, de como sua nova estranha obsessão por Potter havia "piorado" – não queria mais destruí-lo, ver o garoto-de-ouro sucumbir aos poderes malignos; muito pelo contrário, gostava de vê-lo alegre. Gostava do sorriso sincero que ele dava, apesar de ficar com uma cara idiota. – deu de cara com uma porta. Ele sabia exatamente que era a Sala Precisa, ele sentia aquilo dentro de si (talvez pelos costumes) e entrou pra descobrir qual era a sua necessidade. Fazia muito tempo que ele não adentrava a Sala, desde que o Fogo Maldito queimou a que ele ia constantemente durante o último ano.

Draco se encontrou numa sala de tamanho médio, mas aconchegante. Era como uma biblioteca particular e, para a surpresa do garoto, em cada uma das quatro paredes da sala encontrava-se um retrato de um dos Fundadores de Hogwarts e suas cores respectivas. A sala era uma mistura de verde e prata, com vermelho e dourado, azul e bronze e dourado e preto, que se estendiam das paredes até o chão e o teto. Não eram cores fortes e agressivas, eram estranhamente delicadas e tranquilizadoras. Pareciam seções unidas numa mesma sala. Maravilhado, o sonserino se dirigiu ao pedaço do quarto dedicado a Sonserina. Uma poltrona verde escura, com mesinhas marrom escuro e móveis combinando. Os livros eram todos bem cuidados, com capas verdes de todos os tons e detalhes em prata e estavam meticulosamente arrumados, mesmo que estivessem espalhados entre mesas, estantes e balcões. Depois de pegar alguns e dar uma breve olhada, percebeu que todos falavam da história bruxa original e de todas as famílias de puro sangue, inclusive a sua própria, além dos feitos da Marca Negra e outras coisas relacionadas a isso.

Decidiu então ir até a o pedaço da Corvinal. Era a casa que mais admirava depois da sua e acabou descobrindo isso por conta de Luna. _"É estranho como não odeio mais nenhuma daquelas pessoas... Talvez só a fuinha do Weasley, mas tenhos meus motivos. Não gosto de gente idiota, baixo nível e... Pare com isso, Draco, é de péssimo tom. Você mudou..."._ Os livros estavam dispostos quase da mesma forma que os da Sonserina. A diferença é que não havia nenhuma ordem especial na ala de Salazar. Na de Helena, todos estavam organizados por ordem alfabética nas estantes, por altura nos balcões e todos os azuis de todos os tons com detalhes em bronze em cima das mesinhas de madeira escurecida. Não era tão sóbrio quanto à ala anterior. A poltrona era dum belo azul cobalto e possuía uma almofada cor de bronze brilhante. Os livros se tratavam de desafios lógicos, ensinamentos antigos e contos fantásticos, mas cheios de mistérios que só alguém com inteligência pura poderia resolver antes que o livro se acabasse e estes fossem revelados ao leitor.

A próxima divisão era a da Lufa-Lufa. Depois de Cedrico Diggory e de Tonks, percebeu que ser um Lufa-Lufa não é ser fraco, nem tolo. Muito pelo contrário, eles possuíam uma força extrema e um carinho e lealdade que nenhum aluno de nenhuma outra casa poderia entender ou possuir. Havia uma poltrona negra enorme, como se tivesse sido feita para alguém do tamanho de Hagrid – ou maior! –, com almofadas amarelas e belamente decoradas com dourado e rendinhas decorando os braços e o encosto. A madeira clara dos móveis dava uma sensação boa em Draco. Os livros variavam entre pretos com detalhes amarelos, dourados com detalhes pretos, amarelos com detalhes dourados, enfim, uma mistura interminável. Estavam dispostos de forma que os menores ficassem arranjados entre os maiores nos balcões; nas estantes faziam um tipo de desenho crescente/decrescente. Os maiores vinham do canto de cada prateleira e os menores se encontravam no meio; nas mesas os livros estavam simplesmente espalhados. Todos tratavam sobre todas as classes bruxas, ideias de liberdades e educação para todos. Sobre como devemos ser bons e gentis para com todos. _"Muito a cara de Helga Hufflepuff... Acho que eu deveria aprender mais com ela. A única que se importava com todos nós, independente da origem..."._

Grifinória ficou por último. Draco sentiu o olhar de Gryffindor sobre si, mas não encarou o retrato. Agora que havia percebido que nenhum dos quadros se mexia. Absolutamente nenhum. Isso era completamente bizarro.

A parte Grifinória era composta por móveis de madeira avermelhada, junto a uma poltrona vermelha com decorações douradas de grifos e leões. Os livros, apesar de vermelhos com dourado, estavam dispostos da mesma forma que os de Sonserina. Arrumados, mas sem ordem específica. Apenas depois de ler alguns poucos, Draco percebeu que eram separados por categorias e feitos dos bruxos das casas. Esportes, Profissões, Ensino, Curiosidades. Ele franziu o cenho e ficou pensando se Sonserina realmente não haveria ordem alguma... Todos ali tinham sua própria, por que não a casa dele? Era algo que, talvez ele pudesse resolver sozinho. Sorriu e voltou para a ala esverdeada, começando um trabalho que ocuparia suas tardes e, às vezes, até as noites. Um novo refúgio.

4 Bathsheba Babbling é a professora de Runas Antigas confirmada por J.K. Rowling. Apesar de tê-la mencionado, não achei nada sobre sua aparência, por isso me dei a liberdade de cria-la. Tentem imagina-la como uma Viviane do Lago (Avalon) ou não sei, soltem suas imaginações hahahaha. E se pronuncia _Bábbi_ e não _Babbí_, ok? Ok.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

*Primeiro post musical, super triste e mimizento ): Eu sugiro que vocês escutem "No End, No beginning" do Poets Of The Fall enquanto leem – ou qualquer outra música triste, pesada que vocês gostem. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo "musical", em breve terá mais um!*

Harry franziu o cenho enquanto comia sem realmente pensar no que fazia. Os pensamentos que tinha eram totalmente direcionados a um Malfoy que não estava em seu lugar na hora do almoço no Grande Salão. Temia, por experiências passadas, que ele estivesse aprontando alguma coisa. Ele comparecia a todas as aulas, mas faltava na maior parte das refeições. Até nas visitas em Hogsmeade ele não se fazia presente. Harry não gostava dessa história de ficar pensando em Draco o tempo todo. Algo estava diferente, ele sabia. Mas por que Draco Malfoy? Por quê?

Em todos aqueles anos, tinha se dedicado muito pouco aos assuntos do coração. Cho tinha sido especial para ele, mas hoje não passa de uma lembrança desnecessária. Sua pequena paixonite por Ginny foi infrutífera. Ele gostava de sua aparência, achava-a incrivelmente divertida, mas não era pra ele. Chegou a pensar que nunca iria se apaixonar de verdade quando, no seu 5° ano, conheceu um garoto na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Seu nome era Antoine e ele era incrível. Eles se aproximaram muito nas férias e o garoto-que-sobreviveu acabou descobrindo que existe mais de uma forma de amar. O modo com o qual o amigo de cabelos castanhos e arrumadinhos, olhos verdes muito claros, com sutis marcas castanhas, tocava sua cicatriz ou como a beijava quando Harry sentia que doía era um ato de carinho tão verdadeiro. Quando deram o primeiro beijo, também foi o último. Era o dia em que Harry voltava para Hogwarts e a alegria e a tristeza se misturavam no seu peito. Ele contou a Antoine naquele dia que era um bruxo e tudo sobre a escola de magia, seus amigos e que mandaria cartas pela Edwiges, sua coruja de estimação. O garoto ficara entusiasmado, fazendo mil perguntas e o bruxo respondia tudo que ele queria, em meio a risadas. Antoine era tão bonito, inocente, divertido. Harry queria tê-lo para o resto da sua vida, mas sabia que aquilo estava muito além dos seus mais loucos sonhos.

Durante dois meses e alguns dias, Harry mandou semanalmente cartas para Antoine. Assim ficara sabendo que ele era, na realidade, francês, e que fora parar na Inglaterra por conta do trabalho dos pais; que ele amava texugos, castores e cervos, que seu dom era pintar e que queria mandar um quadro que ele fizera do namorado bruxo. O menino tinha se afeiçoado muito a Edwiges, que às vezes demorava a voltar para Hogwarts por conta dos carinhos do novo amigo. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito para Harry. Seu coração estava em paz, havia encontrado alguém que se encaixasse a ele, que o compreendesse. Mas, a uma semana do Natal, ele recebeu uma carta que o fez chorar o resto da noite. E ainda o fazia chorar, mas sem saber o motivo.

_"__Meu querido Harry,_

_não gostaria de dar uma notícia tão triste pra você por meio de uma carta, mas é a única forma possível neste momento. Até acho bom, pois se você estivesse aqui, eu não iria conseguir.  
>Estou voltando pra França, meu bem. Para sempre... Mas isso é o menor dos problemas. Meu pai descobriu sobre você... Sobre nós. Enfim, sobre tudo. Me perdoe se esta carta chegar cheia de marcas de lágrimas, eu chorei por toda ela. E me perdoe mais ainda se minha letra estiver tremida, ilegível. Meu pai me bateu, Harry... Não sei o que fazer, eu queria muito que você estivesse aqui comigo, pra me proteger, pra me levar embora, pra essa tal de... Hosgswarts. É isso? Não sei como posso rir numa hora como essa, mas não sei ao menos o nome da sua escola.<br>Eu te amo, Harry. Muito. Mas acho que nunca mais vamos nos ver. Talvez seja melhor. Assim que eu chegar à França, vou fugir. Não sei se vou conseguir entrar em contato com você, talvez Edwiges nunca mais me encontre e eu não faço ideia de como posso mandar cartas para você sem ela. Me perdoe, por favor... Ah Harry, estou tão perdido, não sei o que fazer... Nunca imaginei que meu pai faria isso comigo... E minha mãe não falou nada... Você ficaria tão irritado com as coisas que ele disse pra mim, sobre mim, foi horrível, Harry...  
>Mas nunca se esqueça de mim, está bem? Você mora no meu coração, pra sempre. Vai ser melhor para nós dois, eu sei... Não era pra ser, eu acho. Somos tão diferentes, de certa forma. Você tem mais pelo que lutar, seu mundo é diferente. Seja feliz, meu amor.<em>

_Com amor e para sempre seu, Antoine. _

Desesperado, Harry correu para a sala comunal e procurou pela única pessoa que sabia sobre o garoto. Hermione. Mas ele precisaria de mais uma pessoa para ajuda-lo. Chamou ambos seus amigos com pressa e explicou tudo a Rony. Harry esperava que o amigo o repreendesse, que brigassem. Mas ele não fez nada disso.

- Harry, pare de ser idiota, não temos tempo a perder! A gente vai salvar ele e trazer ele pra Hogwarts, custe o que custar! – Ronald Weasley nunca se demonstrara tão determinado.

Com suas vassouras em punho, viajaram o mais rápido que puderam para Londres, mais especificamente para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, no endereço de Antoine.

Era tarde demais.

Quando chegaram, duas horas depois, ambulâncias e carros de polícia cercavam o local. Harry pode ver até os Dursleys abraçados no umbral da porta de sua casa, aterrorizados.

Ele não quis nem saber. Empurrou todos que estavam a sua frente, ultrapassou a linha de segurança para cair ajoelhado ao lado de um corpo sem vida. Lentamente ele afastou o lençol que cobria aquele corpo, mesmo tendo certeza de que sabia a quem pertencia. Viu seu amado Antoine, pálido, com marcas roxas no seu rosto perfeito. Harry chorava e sentia a angústia em seu peito tão forte que gritou o mais alto que pode. Hermione e Ron se ajoelharam ao seu lado e abraçaram o amigo.

Dentro da casa, os pais de Antoine também estavam mortos. A conclusão da polícia era de que o pai havia tido um surto e assassinado o filho e esposa, suicidando-se com um tiro logo após. Ao descobrirem as cartas românticas de Harry no quarto do garoto, concluíram o motivo do ataque que o pai tivera. Toda a vizinha ficara assustada, sem acreditar que aquele homem pacífico e _normal_, seu vizinho, pudesse ter cometido assassinatos tão cruéis. Mas o trio de ouro sabia que tinha algo por trás daquilo tudo. O corpo médico e os policiais apenas atestaram que foi um surto familiar, que o pai do garoto o espancou e também a sua mulher até a morte, para depois recobrar a consciência e atirar em sua própria cabeça, arrependido. Encerraram aquele caso em poucos dias. Eles não se importavam. Mas os três amigos sabiam que aquilo não era humano, que não fora feito por um trouxa qualquer... Era algo muito maior.

Quando retornaram a Hogwarts, esperaram broncas e castigos. Nada disso aconteceu. Todos os funcionários da escola foram altamente compreensivos. McGonagall apenas repreendeu-os levemente, dizendo que deveriam tê-los avisado. A ajuda poderia ter sido muito mais rápida.

Harry estava em estado de choque. Não comia, não dormia e, quando o fazia, tinha pesadelos terríveis. Duas semanas depois da morte de Antoine, Harry teve uma visão em seus sonhos. Era uma mensagem de Voldemort.

_"__Olá Harry, como vai você?"_, disse o homem com escárnio, sorrindo maléficamente.

_"__O que você quer, Tom?"_. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do monstro, que segurou Harry pela garganta, tão rápido que ele não pode reagir.

_"__Não me chame assim, Potter. Ou quer acabar igual seu namoradinho trouxa? Foi tão fácil acabar com aquele sangue-ruim e sua familiazinha patética..."_, uma risada nojenta ecoou por todo o espaço, mesmo depois de Harry ter acordado suando e tremendo. Não percebeu quando Ron e Neville vieram ao seu encontro, preocupados porque ele chorava tão alto que seria possível ouvindo-o chorar do dormitório das meninas. Hermione o ouviu e não se importou em entrar no dormitório dos meninos. Veio correndo e sentou-se a frente de seu amigo, chamando-o até que ele a encarasse.

- Hermione, por favor. Me faça esquecer dele. Por favor. Apague minha mente, eu te imploro. Foi Voldemort. Ele fez isso pra me atingir, mas eu não quero lembrar, não quero. Por favor... – o garoto disse em meio às lágrimas, apertando a cabeça.

A garota chorava diante de tal cena. Sem uma palavra, ela foi até seu dormitório, pegou sua varinha e retornou. Ela não perguntou se ele tinha certeza. Seria melhor para ele, e para todos. Ela pediu a todos os presentes e, mais tarde, para todo o corpo docente – que repassou o pedido para todos os membros de Hogwarts – que nunca mais comentassem aquilo. Era um fato a ser esquecido para sempre.

Concentrou sua mente em Antoine e então disse o feitiço.

_"__Obliviate"_.

* * *

><p>Ai gente, me sinto tão bobinha de escrever um troço desses )): ahuhauhauha Precisava colocar um dramão nessa história, ai meu deus. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, se emocionado um pouquinho, eu to tentando, de verdade hhauhauha Esse é o primeiro capítulo com música e logo terá mais um, prometo que será super animado e acho que vocês vão curtir MUITO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p>

Um beijo pra vocês 3


	9. Chapter 8

5Antes de vocês lerem, gostaria de avisar que esse capítulo contém um pedaço da história da Babbi. Eu já falei pra vocês (falei?) que essa história conteria um pouquinho de Avalon. Espero que vocês gostem, escrevi com o coração e lembrando: não é crossover porque a história principal não se passa em Avalon. Fiz apenas um paralelo por gosto próprio e porque achei que seria legal fazer essa mistura, por conta da história da Bretanha e do cenário bruxo. Espero que gostem mesmo e que se manifestem sobre. Um beijo pra vocês e boa leitura! :3  
>PS: Estamos a dois capítulos do momento mais aguardado! MWAHAHAHAHAHA (ou será que não? HEHEHE)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Draco estava se lembrando do terrível acontecimento do 5° ano, enquanto lia um livro sonserino sobre a Marca Negra. Por boatos, ficara sabendo que foi Voldemort quem matou o namoradinho do Potter. Seu pai confirmara o boato mais tarde. O que antes causava um prazer cruel, só dava tristeza no coração de Draco. Balançou sua cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Ele estava tentando arrumar os livros numa ordem que fazia sentido e era muito mais difícil do que ele pensava. Passava horas naquele lugar, às vezes ele sentia que tinha ficado um dia inteiro lá dentro, mas quando saia da sala, tinham se passado apenas algumas horas ou menos_. "Melhor assim... Ninguém sente minha falta, pelo menos. Posso trabalhar em paz"_, o sonserino pensou satisfeito, enquanto saia silenciosamente da sala, checando se não havia alguém por perto.

Ao sair da sala, levou alguns livros consigo para agilizar o trabalho fora do seu cômodo particular. Mantinha-os bem escondidos em seu quarto, não queria que ninguém descobrisse o que estava fazendo. Draco começou a pensar seriamente em trabalhar com livros depois que saísse de Hogwarts. Era uma paixão que, ele tinha que admitir, era igualzinha a da Granger. Sentia-se muito mal por tê-la magoado durante todos esses anos. Numa atitude impulsiva, decidiu procurar a grifinória para pedir desculpa por tudo, assim como tinha feito com Harry. Ao invés de ir para a sala comunal, guardou seus livros na bolsa e foi até o Grande Salão, onde percebeu que estavam todos almoçando. Ele realmente perdia a noção do tempo dentro daquela sala.

O garoto loiro aproximou-se lentamente da mesa da Grifinória, até parar atrás de uma Hermione distraída, que lia e comia ao mesmo tempo.

- Granger.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Ron interveio antes que Hermione pudesse responder. A garota, com um movimento, fez o namorado se calar.

- Que deseja você comigo, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, deixando o livro de lado e demonstrando curiosidade, mas com o rosto sério.

- Queria fazer com você o mesmo que fiz com Potter. Pedir desculpas a você, por todas as maldades que fiz e principalmente por ter chamado você de sangue-ruim. Nunca deveria ter falado aquilo, porque isso nem ao menos define a bruxa excelente que você é. Fui preconceituoso e... Como dizem os trouxas? Xenofóbico?

- Sim, xenofóbico talvez se aplique... Draco – ela falou lentamente e sorriu para ele. Ou seja, ela estava dando a ele uma chance de ser perdoado – claro que aquilo não seria imediato, como num piscar de olhos, mas a garota era benevolente. Num momento de ousadia, Hermione se levantou e abraçou o sonserino. Ele ficou estático, assim como a maior parte dos presentes no Salão, mas acabou por retribuir o carinho. – Obrigada Malfoy, você não sabe o quão incrível isso foi. Sempre soube que tinha algo bom em você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Draco sentiu como se um feitiço de cura tivesse saturado uma das feridas em seu coração. Deu um sorriso meio bobo, sem graça, praticamente sem reação. Soltou-se do abraço e acenou com a cabeça, indo em direção a sua própria mesa.

- Hermione! – Ron berrou. Muito alto. – Você está louca?!

- Não, Ronald, eu apenas sei perdoar as pessoas e sei ouvi-las quando começam a ser sinceras e quando tentam mudar para a melhor. Você anda mais rancoroso que o antigo Malfoy.

O garoto ruivo apenas resmungou e ficou mal-humorado pelo resto do dia, enquanto Hermione estava reluzente. Finalmente as coisas estavam se acertando e ela ficava cada vez mais feliz.

Já era hora do almoço, mas Harry não sentia fome. Ficou perambulando pelo castelo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos sobre sua vida, sobre o que faria depois que aquele ano acabasse e sobre... Malfoy. Como alguém poderia ter mudado tanto em apenas um ano? Será que a guerra mudara mesmo as pessoas? Harry não se sentia tão diferente assim...

Caminhando sem prestar atenção, quase atingiu Babbi, não fosse o seu chamado.

- Harry! Preste atenção, querido!

- Desculpe professora, eu estava meio perdido...

- Vejo pelos seus olhos que algo te atormenta, minha criança...

- Não sei, professora, não quero te atrapalhar na hora do almoço...

- Não vai me atrapalhar em nada querido, eu raramente almoço com os outros lá no salão... Venha, vamos conversar e tomar um chá.

Harry seguiu até a sala de Runas Antigas com a professora Babbling, se acomodou em uma das belas cadeiras que ela ofereceu e observou-a preparar o chá.

- Você não usa magia como os outros professores... Por quê? – o garoto perguntou, enquanto recebia sua xícara de chá e a professora se sentava a sua frente, em sua própria poltrona.

- Harry, eu venho de um tempo em que a magia canalizada por uma varinha se fazia desnecessária. Apenas uso a magia quando é necessária, para não enferrujar meus velhos ossos – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto bebericava seu chá. – Nos bons tempos, chamávamos a magia pela Grande Mãe e ensinávamos nossas noviças a fazê-lo também. A magia circulava por todo nosso corpo. Palavras não eram necessárias. Mas também não era como hoje, magia visível, palpável, colorida... Ela vinha no embalo do vento nas folhas das árvores, cantando uma belíssima canção, mais antiga que sua professora aqui.

Harry estava boquiaberto, deslumbrado com aquela mulher a sua frente. Nunca havia lido nada parecido em nenhum livro de Hogwarts... Quer dizer, não que tenha lido muitos livros de lá também, mas ainda assim.

- Mas professora... De que tempo a senhora vem? Parece tão distante daqui, mas a senhora não parece tão velha como diz... – o garoto perguntou lentamente e receoso de que ela pudesse se ofender, mas ela apenas sorriu. Era um sorriso de saudades, como se aquilo nunca pudesse voltar.

- Espere um momento, criança. – Assim dito, ela foi até um armário com portas de vitrais coloridos, belissimamente decorados e o abriu. Dentro havia uma penseira, muito parecida com a de Dumbledore. Ela pediu ao garoto que se aproximasse e ele o fez. – Você sabe como funciona. Por favor. – E indicou o objeto mágico para ele.

_5__Harry se viu em uma colina verde. O céu estava azul, sem nenhuma nuvem e só podia ouvir o som dos pássaros. Enquanto a descia, sentiu o toque macio da grama em seus pés, sentiu o vento suave em seu rosto, e percebeu um belíssimo rio, com juncos por sua extensão, patos e outros animais pequenos, além de plantas aquáticas que mostravam suas folhas para fora da água aqui e ali. Era uma visão maravilhosa. Em um dos lados havia casinhas simples, brancas, e só o que via eram mulheres fazendo diversos serviços. Seriam as noviças que a professora mencionara? Do outro lado, o garoto tentou ver além do lago, mas tudo o que via eram densas brumas, brancas e que pareciam muito macias. De súbito, viu-as se mexendo. Logo elas foram se afastando, criando um espaço ao meio, de onde saiu uma barca simples de madeira, com seres que se assemelhavam a duendes em tamanho, mas tinha uma beleza morena, olhos grandes e profundos, roupas diferentes, guiando a pequena embarcação. Na proa, havia uma mulher. Ela tinha cabelos pretos longos, brilhantes e uma aura que tornava sua estatura pequena, gigante. Ela chegara à beira do lago, e muitas das moças que vira, de vestes negras, cabelos trançados, com luas crescentes desenhadas na testa – as noviças – a ajudaram a descer. Harry agora estava muito próximo a elas, e observava encantado. _

_- Morgana, minha filha, seja bem-vinda! – Harry virou-se para onde ouvira a voz. Viu sua professora, Babbi, muito mais jovem do que agora. Tinha cabelos negros muito parecidos com a tal Morgana, e ambas tinham aquelas luas na testa. Vestiam vestidos simples de lã, o da mais jovem tingido de verde e o da mais velha, de um bordô quase roxo. _

_- Mãe – Morgana se pronunciou – é bom estar de volta a Avalon._

Harry ficou estático e sentiu um puxão. Ele estava de volta.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A SENHORA É DE AVALON! – Harry acabou falando alto demais e se desculpou. Babbi apenas riu e confirmou com a cabeça, lentamente.

- Naquela época, eu era mais conhecida como A Grande Senhora. Mas o mundo muda, e eu preciso... Como dizem? Reciclar-me. Não conte a ninguém o que você viu e ouviu nesta sala, está bem, criança? – o garoto assentiu, ainda muito impressionado.

- Mas... achei que Avalon fosse apenas... uma lenda antiga aqui da Bretanha...

- Não, ela não é apenas uma lenda. É real. Mas hoje, nem eu tenho o poder de encontra-la. Não sei se ainda está com seu fogo aceso, não sei se ainda existem sacerdotisas e uma Senhora para guia-las. É um mundo fechado para mim. Mas minha alma ainda procurar por uma coisa em especial... – ela pareceu terrivelmente triste ao dizer aquilo.

- O que a senhora procura?

- Minha única e querida filha... Morgana. Ela não era fruto do meu ventre, mas da minha pequena Greinèe. Mesmo assim, sempre a considerei minha e a deixei com muitas dúvidas. Minha pequena Morgana... – a professora ficou em silêncio por poucos momentos. Ela sussurrou algo, e logo estava tirando uma lembrança com sua varinha. – Perdão Harry, eu preciso fazer isso às vezes, pois sinto que não aguentarei.

Ele assentiu e refletiu muito sobre aquilo tudo. Hogwarts era uma grande caixa de surpresas, ele nunca descobriria todos os seus segredos e nem daqueles que o habitavam. Após o momento de revelações de Babbi, ambos deixaram a conversar sobre o passado da professora e focaram-se sobre o problema de Harry com Draco.

- Talvez eu possa ver o que as runas têm a dizer sobre isso, meu jovem – ela disse e pegou suas pedras de runas. Espalhou-as sobre a mesa e começou a jogá-las, duma forma que Harry ainda não poderia compreender.

- Hmm... Interessante – disse ela com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto – muito peculiar.

- O que? O que é? – Harry estava tão curioso que não se continha.

- Você nutre um sentimento muito forte por esse rapaz, e logo descobrirá o que procura, sem impedimentos, sem dúvidas. Como você irá interpretar isto dependerá apenas de você, meu filho. E principalmente, o que você irá fazer com essa informação...

O garoto ficou quieto por um tempo. Decidiu então despedir-se da professora e agradecê-la, para então procurar por Hermione, na biblioteca.

- Lembre-se, meu querido, não conte a ninguém o que viu e ouviu aqui. Existe apenas uma pessoa que sabe disso, e você a conhece muito bem. – isso foi um sinal verde. Ele poderia sim comentar com alguém, mas apenas com a única que sabia da história. Mas... quem seria?


	10. Chapter 9

Tcharaaammm! Nono capítulo pra vocês, bem simplificado, sem muitos rodeios eu espero. Estamos beeeem perto agora do momento mais super mega blaster forever by yourself esperado da fanfic hauhauhauhau Espero que vocês gostem e continuem acompanhando! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

De volta à sala, apenas um terço dos livros estava arrumado numa ordem interessante. Ou pelo menos Draco achava que fosse um terço. Decidiu colocar os livros que leu sobre a marca negra na última prateleira da estante, bem longe dele. Nas mais baixas, organizou mentalmente alguns poucos livros: famílias antigas, ofidioglossia/oclumência/legilimência (ou feitiços famosos na casa), assuntos relacionados ao fundador Salazar Slytherin e muitos outros que não havia decorado, mas que logo se aprofundaria.

O garoto suspirou, cansado. Era mais fácil trabalhar de barriga cheia, mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, e já sentia seu estomago roncar. Largou-se na poltrona, mas logo se endireitou. Tinha que pegar os livros separados e leva-los consigo. Quis levar apenas três. Ele adorava ler sobre tudo aquilo, mas era cansativo e estava deixando-o bem doidinho.

_"Mas também... Faz tempos que não tenho uma refeição decente, uma noite bem dormida... Por que esse vício nessa sala, nesses livros..._", ele pensou, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto inclinava-se para apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ficou balançando assim por pouco tempo, logo ele se levantou, pegou os livros e saiu silenciosamente da sala.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. _"Outra sala precisa... Que filho da puta! Mudanças uma ova, é só um plano... Mas a mando de quem? Voldemort está morto, mas alguns comensais podem estar livres por aí, planejando vingança pelo seu senhor... Preciso descobrir mais! Ah, Draco, por que isso de novo? Por quê?"_, o garoto transitou de raiva para uma tristeza imensa rapidamente. Tudo o que vinha passando nos últimos dias fazia um pouco de sentido, mas era decepcionante. Será que era isso que a previsão da professora queria dizer? _"Sentimentos fortes..."_, ele pensava e tentou mergulhar dentro de si para entender o que era o tal sentimento. Talvez estivesse desenvolvendo um profundo apreço pelo rapaz loiro. Rapaz... Já não eram mais garotos... Eram praticamente homens feitos. Já que era um homem, Harry tinha que encarar os fatos como um. Chega de ações impremeditadas... Ele planejaria algo agora, por mais tolo que fosse.

Mudando o percurso, foi até o Salão Principal para jantar. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e escutou o relato da garota sobre o que Malfoy havia feito na hora do almoço, enquanto comia avidamente. Ele ficou boquiaberto – mas não enquanto ainda comia. "Talvez eu esteja enganado... Talvez ele só... Espero estar errado."

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. Eles foram para os jardins de Hogwarts e passearam um pouco antes da moça começar a falar.

- No nosso primeiro dia de aula eu vi uma menina... Senti algo estranho vindo dela, mas um estranho bom... Ela é da nossa casa. O que é mais estranho, Harry, é que ela era antes uma menina assustada, tímida e tinha cabelos castanhos, quase da cor do meu... Agora ela se mostra corajosa, imponente e seu cabelo escureceu tanto que parece preto...

Ela lançou um olhar a Harry. Ele não conseguiu interpretar de imediato, e ficou pensando no que ela disse, esperando uma continuação.

- Você conversou com a professora Babbling, Harry? – ela jogou as palavras, rápida e simplesmente.

- Conversei com ela sim, Mione.

- Sobre o que vocês falaram?

- Eu... Eu prometi que não contaria a ninguém.

- Bom, mas eu não sou ninguém. Sou Hermione, sua amiga.

Ele subitamente se tocou que aquilo era uma espécie de chave que a professora lhe dera para saber quem era a única pessoa que deveria conversar sobre Avalon, e conseguiu perceber aquilo apenas pelo olhar que a amiga lhe dera. Os estudos pareciam estar produzindo algum tipo de efeito no seu raciocínio. O rapaz se sentiu um idiota por nunca ter pensado na amiga.

- Nunca imaginei que seria você, Mione... Ainda não consigo pensar direito nas coisas, pelo amor... – ele riu sinceramente. Ela sorriu e continuou:

- Ela estava planejando contar a mais alguém, para obter mais ajuda. Você foi a melhor escolha pra ela, sabe-se lá por que.

- Ajuda?

- Sim, Harry, agora preste atenção. Ela me incumbiu à tarefa de procurar uma garota específica. E eu acho que encontrei, mas não tenho certeza.

- É sobre essa garota que você acabou de me contar, não é? Acho que sei do que você está falando...

"Morgana", ambos disseram juntos.

- Mas será, Mione?

- Venha, eu vou mostra-la a você. Estou pensando em alguma forma de me aproximar dela...

Quando a viu, ele subitamente se lembrou da visão da penseira. Era ela, tinha que ser. As feições, o cabelo, a forma com a qual ela andava, sua aura... Tudo combinava perfeitamente, mesmo que ainda fosse uma menininha.

- Temos que contar a Babbi imediatamente, Mione! Venha...

- Não, Harry! Precisamos ter certeza. Se estivermos enganados, o sofrimento dela vai ser enorme. Primeiro vamos confirmar. A professora me deu algumas instruções – o amigo ouvia atentamente -, mas sem muita certeza. Primeiro: _ela passará por mudanças físicas e emocionais assim que tiver contato com a magia._ Eu já provei isso. Segundo: _ela vai começar a sentir a magia de uma forma diferente. Talvez seja até possível controla-la sem a varinha._ E por terceiro: _ela não conseguirá permanecer entre as paredes do castelo. Ela vai tentar sair para a natureza o quanto ela conseguir, e um ciclo começará._ Mas eu desconfio que isso demore muito tempo... Não estaremos mais aqui para acompanhar isso...

- Por isso que temos que contar logo pra ela o que você descobriu! Ela pode manter os olhos abertos sobre ela, não simplesmente deduzir que é a Morgana...

- Você tem razão... Vamos procura-la. E Harry... Eu sei...

"Sabe o que?!", ele perguntou duma forma meio estranha. Nem sabia que ele mesmo estava escondendo algo, como poderia a amiga saber de alguma coisa?

"Sobre Malfoy. Não se preocupe, tudo vai se acertar... Eu juro", ela sorriu. Suas palavras foram muito reconfortantes, um tanto diferentes das de Babbi quando leu as runas. Era tudo um quebra-cabeça prestes a se acertar. Só tinha uma peça a encaixar, a que ele considerava a mais importante.

Hermione já havia comentado com Ron sobre o que ela pensava sobre Harry e Malfoy. Só então o garoto ruivo entendeu o porquê ele deveria tentar aceitar o sonserino. Para todos que não Harry, era maravilhoso ver que o garoto-que-sobreviveu estava daquele jeito. Nem ele percebia que aquela procura louca por Malfoy, seus comentários fora de hora, sua desconfiança atirada para todos os lados em relação ao rapaz louro só fazia reforçar a ideia de uma paixão mal formada, uma obsessão boba. Depois de tudo que aconteceu no passado, Hermione achou que era justo Harry encontrar o amor novamente, mesmo que fosse um antigo inimigo, e não deixaria nada estragar aquele momento para os dois.


	11. Chapter 10

*Recomendo muito que vocês escutem a música Drumming Song, da Florence & The Machine enquanto leem esse capítulo. Se puderem, deem início a ela no segundo parágrafo*. (wow, such regras, espero que dê certo, que vcs gostem e que eu não surte hehehehe).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

Era um novo dia. Harry acordou renovado, disposto e de bem consigo mesmo. Tomou seu café da manhã com os amigos, e foi a todas as aulas, se aplicando como nunca. Até Snape ficou impressionado com a dedicação daquele garoto, que só tinha mostrado relaxo nos últimos anos. Nem a ajuda de Granger ele pedia mais. Isso botava um sorriso na boca de todos os professores. Hermione não poderia estar mais orgulhosa do amigo. Ele realmente se importava agora e tudo o que ele falava tinha a ver com N.I.E.M's ou uma certa pessoa especial – a intimidade com a amiga permitia que ele expusesse os seus mais secretos sentimentos.

Depois das aulas, Harry decidiu perambular pelos corredores, sozinho, tentando criar um plano para flagrar um certo sonserino. Quando virou em um corredor, sentiu uma batida forte ecoar na sua cabeça. Ele se assustou e olhou para os lados, esperando ver alguém, mas ele estava completamente sozinho. Voltou a andar, desconfiado, e sentiu aquele som novamente, e mais uma vez, e de novo, a cada passo que dava, como uma batida de tambor ininterrompível. Parou no meio do corredor e esquadrinhou o ambiente, procurando o autor daquele barulho estranho. Voltou para o seu caminho, e a tempo de ver Malfoy entrando no corredor à sua frente. Começou a segui-lo, esquecendo-se de qualquer plano em sua mente, enquanto sentia aquele som crescer, cada vez mais alto. Não doía, mas não entendia de onde vinha e porque aumentava à medida que ele se aproximava do rapaz.

Malfoy não se virou um momento, como se não percebesse, como se não sentisse a presença de mais alguém ali, o som de passos apressados atrás dele, tentando alcança-lo. Como podia ele não ouvir aquele barulho, retumbante, estrondoso, tremendo tudo à sua volta? Ao virar uma esquina, o rapaz loiro fez uma porta aparecer, abriu-a e entrou na sala. Finalmente. Harry correu e entrou com ele, empurrando a porta bruscamente, segurando Malfoy pelo braço, virando-o para encará-lo.

Então o sonserino ouviu. Tudo estava claro como água. Nenhuma sirene poderia se sobrepor àquele som, nem os sinos da torre do relógio poderiam ser mais altos, imponentes, fortes. Aquele eco estava gravado na sua cabeça para sempre, cada vez mais alto. Era mais alto que todos os sons que já ouvia na sua vida e era incrível, indolor, misterioso. O susto de ver o garoto-que-sobreviveu a sua frente, tão imponente e forte quanto o som do tambor que ouvia.

Os pés de Harry foram até o corpo de Draco, sem pensar, sem receberem uma ordem para isso. O outro fez o mesmo, e logo as íris cinza do rapaz estavam paralisadas nas íris verde de Harry. Um olhar felino, ameaçador do rapaz loiro. O barulho ficou alto, insuportavelmente alto enquanto Potter puxava Malfoy pela cintura bruscamente, segurava com uma das mãos sua cabeça e encostava sua boca na dele. Os olhos se fecharam, o tambor batia com força, rápido, alto, quase a ponto de explodir suas cabeças, formando um eco por todos os lados.

Suas bocas se enchiam com aquele beijo inesperado, aquele beijo doce que Harry descobrira ali, e tão somente ali, que era aquilo que sua alma procurava esse tempo todo. Que era esse o motivo de sua obsessão. O corpo deles não podia mais se separar, seus desejos eram um só, uma só batida, um som apenas. Aquilo era doce como estar no céu, mais quente que o inferno, perigoso, mas delicioso. Doce, muito doce. Quente, chegava a queimar. Tudo, de repente, estava devagar, até o som. Era tão errado, tão certo, tão alto, tão insuportável, tão incrível, tão maravilhoso, tão imponente, tão impossível, tão delicioso, tão poderoso.

O tambor diminuiu seu ritmo, reduziu seu volume como se fosse parar por completo.

Eles se separaram e se encararam. O desespero nos olhos cinza, o susto nos olhos verdes. As vistas foram embaçando-se, as pálpebras se abaixavam suavemente mais uma vez e as batidas recomeçaram como um sussurro para logo baterem a toda força, num novo beijo que estava se formando. Harry apenas segurava Draco, que ia cada vez mais pra trás, seus corações seguindo as batidas, aceleradas, loucas, estavam famintos um pelo outro. Malfoy queria mais, achou o que estava procurando, não ia deixar aquilo escapar nunca, assim como o tambor não os deixaria jamais, cada momento mais alto, mais forte, mais poderoso sobre seus corpos e seus desejos.

- Potter – Draco sussurrou com a boca quase encostada na de Harry. Isso poderia leva-lo a loucura, aquele som ensurdecedor, aquele homem na sua frente, aquele cabelo sedoso, a cintura fina, o corpo esbelto, aqueles olhos. Não poderia parar nem que quisesse. – Venha.

Seus pés os levaram para trás, até encostarem-se à parede oposta a porta. A porta selou-se, o som do tambor preencheu a sala e pulsava, era uma energia quase palpável, uma magia inexplicável, enquanto Harry beijava cada centímetro da boca e do pescoço daquele sonserino maldito, infernal, angelical, que tocava seu corpo como se fosse a última vez na vida que faria aquilo, a batida em sincronia com cada movimento, o barulho era enlouquecedor, engolindo eles num surto sonoro e o grifinório não podia mais esperar pra ter mais daquilo para si, mais daquele veneno, daquela cura, daquele preenchimento na sua alma.

_Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell, louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell._

_As I move my feet towards your body, I can hear this beat, It fills my head up and gets louder and louder, It fills my head up and gets louder and louder.¹_

* * *

><p>¹<em>Mais alto que sirenes, mais alto que sinos, mais doce que o paraíso e mais quente que o inferno, mais alto que sirenes, mais alto que sinos, mais doce que o paraíso e mais quente que o inferno.<em>

_Enquanto movimento meu pé em direção ao seu corpo, eu posso ouvir essa batida, ela enche a minha cabeça e fica mais alta e mais alta, ela enche a minha cabeça e fica mais alta e mais alta._


	12. Aviso!

Olá pessoal, tudo bem?

Desculpa MESMO por não ter atualizado a fic nas últimas semanas. Como vocês sabem, estamos na época de vestibular, então eu consegui escrever muito pouco e quase não tive como postar. Eu juro que vou tentar dar um update essa semana ainda, viu? hahahah

Nesse fim de semana eu tenho o último vestiba e aí eu vou ficar livre pra postar um monte! Estou montando um esquema de postar de 2 em 2 dias, o que vocês acham? Posto nas **terças-feiras**,_ à tarde ou à noite _e nas **sextas-feiras**, também _à tarde ou à noite_ (em vez de postar segunda, eu pulo esse dia e posto na terça, pra dar certo e não ficar um colado no outro hahahaha).

Tudo bem pra vocês? Vejo vocês em breve então! ~Não abandonem a fic viu~ hauhahauha

Um beijo s2


	13. Chapter 11

Ui! Demorou mas saiu gente! Obrigada pela paciência, pelo apoio, pelas reviews, por tudo!

Peço desculpas pela falta de updates, mas pretendo mesmo voltar a postar com frequência! Logo o período de vestibulares vai acabar e se eu não entrar em depressão por não ter passado eu juro que a fic vai voltar com toda a força! HUHAUHAUHA Lembrando que pretendo postar nas Terças e Sextas (e muito talvez no domingo kkk).

Um beijo e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

- Ron, você viu o Harry por aí? – o ruivo só balançou a cabeça, enquanto se concentrava em alternar de uma coxa de frango para outra. Foi, é e sempre será nojento, de acordo com Hermione. – Ele prometeu que ia me ajudar com uma coisa...

- Ei! Por que eu não posso te ajudar? – o garoto perguntou indignado, olhando pra ela com a boca cheia. Cada segundo mais nojento.

- Primeiro, engula. Você é nojento, Ronald. Segundo, porque você nunca sabe de nada.

Ron deu de ombros e continuou a comer. Não se importava mais com o fato dos dois melhores amigos estarem tão próximos, ele sabia da verdade agora. Percebendo a inquietude de Hermione, decidiu que era hora de desviar a mente dela para outra coisa além de Harry, Malfoy ou o que quer que fosse. Limpou suas mãos, sua boca e seu rosto no guardanapo de pano e encarou a menina.

- O que? O que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto? Pare de me encarar assim, Ronald Weasley!

- Você é linda quando briga comigo. – ela corou e ficou estática.

- Como é que é?! – os olhos dela estavam arregalados. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo?

- Você entendeu o que eu disse. E eu sei que nunca te elogiei assim, que eu fui um babaca cretino durante esses anos todos, mas... Eu gosto de você, Mione.

A garota não sabia se sorria, se chorava, se ficava séria, se saia gritando para o dormitório das meninas. Era quase uma adulta e sua mente ainda agia como a de uma garotinha, _"que coisa mais ridícula, Hermione Granger!"_, ela pensava, decidindo, finalmente, abraçar Rony e dar um beijo nele. Andava ousada demais, e gostava disso.

- Uau, por essa eu não esperava – o garoto Weasley riu, e voltou a beijá-la. A mesa da grifinória comemorava, e logo se uniram ao redor dos dois gritando "finalmente em!", "demorou, mas finalmente foi!, "já tava na hora né, Weasley!".

_"__Não tem nada que me faça ficar mais feliz! Tudo parece estar se acertando, tudo parece melhor... É verdade o que dizem, que antes precisamos enfrentar as piores tormentas, para depois desfrutarmos da paz..."_, Hermione pensou, sorrindo e observando os amigos, ao mesmo tempo que pensava naquela situação. Era como se estivesse acordada durante um sonho, um belo sonho.

Enquanto aquilo tudo acontecia, Luna observava feliz todos aqueles acontecimentos. Pensou em Harry e nas suas recentes descobertas sobre Malfoy... Teria que lembrar a si mesma de, mais tarde, encurralar o amigo e questioná-lo sobre isso. "Seria tão engraçado! Hmm, milho! Adoro milho" pensou a garota e desatou a falar sobre o quanto adorava milho e tudo que podia ser feito a partir dele para Neville Longbottom, que ouvia atentamente, de uma forma que ninguém faria com a menina.

Draco percebeu-se sentado no colo de um certo Santo Potter. Um tanto quanto assustado, ele se levantou bruscamente, enquanto o outro apenas o encarava pálido.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui?! – Malfoy gritou, franziu o cenho na sua clássica cara de desprezo. Seu rosto ficou ligeiramente avermelhado, tanto pela vergonha quanto pela raiva momentânea.

- Acho que foi óbvio o que aconteceu aqui...

- Cale a boca! Quem você pensa que é pra me seguir desse jeito, me agarrar, me _beijar_ sem o meu consentimento?!

- Achei que sua maior permissão teria sido você ter se deixado levar. Ora Malfoy, não finja que não gostou. – o que diabos estava acontecendo com Potter? Ele parecia mais... Sedutor... Como se estivesse querendo tirar proveito daquela situação.

- Não interessa! Você agiu igual a um idiota ardiloso, seu maldito Santo Potter!

- Santo Potter que você quer beijar de novo?

- O quê?! Como se atrev... – não pôde terminar outra frase furiosa. Harry levantou-se, puxou o sonserino para si novamente e beijou-lhe a boca. Draco resistiu por alguns segundos, mas se entregou. O que era aquilo? Um Malfoy se entregando a um Potter daquela forma, se deixando dominar por um grifinório idiota?!

O rapaz louro começou a bater em Harry com uma de suas mãos livres, socava-lhe os ombros, arranhava sua pele sobre o uniforme, tentava se soltar. O garoto moreno parecia dobrar sua força para segurá-lo. Não iria soltá-lo tão facilmente, mas por que aquilo tudo? Draco não queria se apaixonar assim, não queria aquilo, daquela forma... Mas queria Harry Potter. Mas a que preço? Pensou em seus amigos. Pensou nos amigos de Harry. Nos alunos de todas as casas. Em seu pai e sua mãe. _"Quero mais é que eles se fodam agora. Quem decide o que é bom pra mim sou eu, a partir de hoje, de agora"_, o garoto pensou, voltou sua atenção para aquele beijo praticamente forçado, agarrou-se ao pescoço de Harry e respondeu-lhe com um beijo caloroso, com desejo.

Ficaram se beijando, se tocando por alguns minutos dentro daquela sala, sendo observados apenas pelos livros.

- Pare Potter, está me deixando tonto – Draco reclamou, empurrando o garoto, que dava uma risadinha.

- Acho que sentia vontade de fazer isso há algum tempo...

- O que? Me perseguir, me atacar e me beijar? – o louro deu uma risada irônica.

- Basicamente. Mas eu quero dizer... Vontade de ficar perto de você. De conhecer você melhor...

- Bom, a minha boca você já conhece muito bem agora. – a falsa irritação se dissolveu para dar lugar a uma profunda reflexão sobre o que Harry havia dito. Nada poderia descrever melhor o que o próprio Draco sentia.

- Me desculpe.

- Por me assediar? Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Não, garoto, por desconfiar de você...

Pela cara de dúvida do sonserino, Harry explicou: "vi você entrando aqui há alguns dias. Queria formular um plano pra descobrir o que você estava aprontando e... Bem, agora eu vejo que não é nada demais, mas gostaria que me explicasse."

"Não lhe devo explicações, Potter. O que eu faço aqui é só da minha conta, de ninguém mais", Draco falou as palavras friamente, mas mudou um pouco seu jeito quando Harry segurou sua mão. "Me conte, por favor. Quero saber, me ensine a confiar em você". Tudo aquilo era tão estranho... Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy sentados juntos, de mãos dadas, conversando baixo e de uma forma terna.

Então Draco contou tudo a Harry sobre aquela sala e o que fazia lá. Até o convidou para passar os dias lá se quisesse, mas sob a ordem de manter silêncio e deixa-lo em paz para estudar os livros de sua casa em Hogwarts. O garoto moreno concordou com tudo, e ainda acrescentou um "acho que faria qualquer coisa pra ficar com você durante um tempo... como agora".

- Pare de falar asneiras, criatura! – Draco berrou, franzindo o cenho. Aparentemente, ele não estava levando tudo aquilo numa boa como Harry. Era tudo muito difícil para Draco, que fora criado escutando que um bom relacionamento se faz entre homens e mulheres. Os pais nunca haviam dito explicitamente, mas o louro sentia o desprezo com o qual o pai se referia aos bruxos que escolhiam caminhos diferentes... Um caminho trilhado ao lado de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo. Nunca achara que se encaixaria nessa situação algum dia; até porque o pai empurrava-o para qualquer garota puro sangue com uma cara minimamente decente desde que ele tinha 12 anos. Ele não se atraía e nem retraía pelas garotas, afinal, aquilo não interessava ou acrescentava em nada em sua vida.

Na verdade, parando para pensar, Draco notou que Harry Potter era uma pedra em seu sapato desde o primeiro ano. Será que esse era o motivo? Será que era pra ser assim? O desespero tomava conta do coração do rapaz, que começou a ficar atônito e com vontade de chorar.

- Draco? O que você está pensando? – o grifinório falou calmamente, não daquela forma irritante, inquisidora, como todos faziam. Ele fingiu não notar as lágrimas se formando porque conhecia um mínimo de Malfoy que, provavelmente odiava demonstrar suas emoções daquela forma.

- Não é nada. Só estava pensando nessa situação... Sobre nós dois, nossa vida, o que somos...

- E o que nós somos? – Harry perguntou sério, os olhos presos no outro.

- Gays...? – o sonserino falou expressando uma cara de dúvida, quase com inocência temerosa.

- Eu jurava que você iria ser daqueles que levanta a cabeça, empina o nariz e desfila por aí, exibindo sua arrogância mesmo depois de admitir ser gay... Mas pelo jeito não vai ser assim que vai acontecer, certo?

Draco apenas assentiu. Estava se sentindo como um garotinho de 5 anos e se sentia ridículo. Queria voltar para os seus livros, queria que Harry sumisse dali, queria ficar sozinho. Mas a presença do outro era reconfortante ao mesmo tempo. Queria que ficasse, mas queria que tudo aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. Eram momentos confusos para o Malfoy.

- Draco?

- Sim?

- Acho que é melhor voltarmos para o salão... Não faço a mínima ideia de que horas são, mas deve ser tarde. – Draco nada falou sobre o horário estranho daquela sala, apenas concordou.

- Se você contar isso para alguém, eu não vou hesitar em lançar quantas maldições, das mais dolorosas, forem precisas... Você me ouviu, Potter?

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, já ouvi... Não posso falar nem para a Mione e...

- Muito menos para eles! – ele falou rispidamente e parou por um instante – Tudo bem. Você pode contar para ela e tão somente para ela. Não quero olhares acusadores, maliciosos em cima de mim.

Harry concordou e sorriu. Antes de saírem, tentou beijar o garoto louro, mas este recuou. Tinha se fechado mais uma vez e Harry teria que aprender a lidar com isso.

Ah, quantas coisas eles poderiam fazer! Ele tinha tantas expectativas, tantas esperanças! Não tinha um medo como de Malfoy, até porque vivera como se fosse um bicho durante todos aqueles anos na casa dos Dursley, ou cercado de alunos, repórteres, sendo observado, elogiado, xingado, criticado, enjaulado. Para ele tanto fazia boatos, fofocas, o que os outros pensassem. No mundo bruxo era quase como um Deus para os que não o conheciam, mas na casa dos parentes sempre seria uma aberração, ou quando cometia algum erro em Hogwarts. Então o egoísmo tornou-se uma parte importante na sua vida e não abria mão disso por nada.

- Quanto tempo você acha que aguenta? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Aguenta o que? – Malfoy levantou uma das sobrancelhas, franzindo a testa.

- Me beijar de novo – o garoto riu.

- Ah, cale a boca Potter! – o louro riu um pouco também. Conversaram muito pouco durante a caminhada e logo seguiram caminhos diferentes, não antes de Harry beijar a face do outro rapaz rápida e discretamente, fazendo-o corar um pouco.

Descendo para as masmorras, Draco não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em ir para o Salão jantar. Precisava distrair sua cabeça daquilo tudo, pensar... Até sentiu vontade de conversar com Pansy sobre. Ele não sabia o que fazer com seus sentimentos. Sempre fora bom em mascará-los, por exceção ao seu desprezo aos outros, mas aquilo era diferente. Parecia que naquele mundo admitir o amor era algo terrível, enquanto o ódio era algo aceitável, algo digno de respeito. Tudo era tão errado...

_"__Pode parar por aí, Draco Malfoy"_, uma voz feminina soou dentro das masmorras. Draco já sabia que era Pansy, virou-se e puxou-a pela mão, levando até a poltrona mais afastada da sala comunal. Era, como os estudantes chamavam, a "cadeira dos segredos". Quem quer que estivesse lá em duplas, trios ou grupos, era respeitado, porque sabia-se que um segredo era compartilhado. Respeito e lealdade eram as qualidades mais importantes da Sonserina, mas ninguém parecia lembrar-se disso.

Os dois amigos sentaram-se e, aos sussurros, Draco Malfou contou tudo a Pansy Parkinson.


	14. Chapter 12

Finalmente eu volteeeeeeeeeeeei! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que estejam com saudades da fic, porque eu estava com muitas saudades de postar! hahahaha E dei um bônus pra vocês: capítulo longo, com 2.657 palavras, o mais comprido que fiz até agora hauhauha Só pra compensar né... Espero que gostem, um beijo! Vejo vocês na sexta ((:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

Remus Lupin estava flutuando sobre os corredores, conversando ao lado de Hagrid. Ambos faziam a ronda noturna, para garantir que nenhum aluno estivesse fora de seus dormitórios.

- Novos tempos, novas medidas – disse Hagrid, caminhando com seus passos pesados, suspirando.

- Pois é... – retrucou o professor, olhando interessado para alguns quadros – Engraçado como percebo coisas que não percebia quando estava em vida...

- Como o que, professor? – indagou o homenzarrão, olhando agora para o fantasma – Não vá me dizer que nunca percebeu os quadros se mexerem, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas!

Lupin riu e acrescentou: "Claro que percebi, meu caro Hagrid, mas não é a isso que me refiro. Sabemos que os detalhes estão aqui, mas não os percebemos. Agora eu tenho tempo para analisar cada canto do castelo, suas obras de arte ou tapeçarias e é incrível. Hogwarts deveria ter alguma matéria relacionada a esse tipo de arte, seria incrível para alguns alunos."

- Artes? Em Hogwarts? Me soa como uma escola trouxa, se quer saber o que penso!

- Não somente pela beleza, Hagrid, mas pelo exercício. É preciso muita concentração, esforço, delicadeza para se construir algo em marcenaria, por exemplo. O mundo bruxo anda carente de novos arquitetos, talvez possamos prover isso a eles...

- Bom, professor, pensando por esse lado... Ei! Você aí! Volte já para o dormitório garoto, ou vai dormir com o Fofo esta noite!

Ambos os homens checaram se o garoto realmente voltara para o seu dormitório. Era um Corvinal, certamente, querendo bancar o espertinho, sabe-se lá por quê.

- Mesmo Fofo ser um cão adorável, sinto em usá-lo como ameaça... Não faria mal a uma mosca! – Hagrid falou, balançando a cabeça – Pobre Fofo, estava pensando em arranjar uma companhia para ele. Conversei com um homem de capa no bar e ele tinha alguns filhotes em negociações...

- Hagrid, não sei de onde você tira esses vendedores com animais estranhos! Me surpreendo não ter sido enganado até hoje... Bem, só posso dizer que você é excelente em tratar dessas criaturas.

O homem coçou alegremente a barba, sentindo seu ego crescer. Caminharam por mais alguns corredores em silêncio, até que recomeçaram a falar:

- Acho que mais alunos deveriam se interessar pelo Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Se eu sumir, quem é que vai cuidar dos pobres bichinhos? Esses alunos só se interessam em ser aurores, ou trabalhar para o ministério, BAH, uma grande bobagem, se você quer saber.

- Talvez você não esteja percebendo... Existe alguém sim que poderia seguir essa carreira e ser muito promissor, só precisa de estímulo e atenção...

- Quem?!

- Luna Lovegood. É a única aluna de Hogwarts que não se aflige perto das criaturas e as trata de uma forma tão carinhosa quanto você. Já viu a menina perto dos trestálios ou conversando com Fofo? É uma menina maravilhosa, sem dúvida.

Hagrid balançou a cabeça concordando e ambos seguiram conversando baixo pelos corredores, falando sobre alunos, professores, até sobre Tonks e Teddy. Lupin disse que iria esperar até o filho entender melhor a situação, e que, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia sair da escola para visita-lo. Em alguns anos o garoto iria a Hogwarts e Remus poderia cuidar dele o tempo que quisesse. Pensar em Teddy fazia-o pensar em Tonks. A saudade era grande até para um homem morto suportar, mas teria que ser firme, era uma obrigação, não uma escolha. Pelo menos, o sofrimento tinha se dissipado. Estava calmo, tranquilo, as noites de lua cheia eram apenas dias comuns e cheios de alívio para o professor e disso ele não poderia abrir mão jamais. Seu único desejo era juntar tudo isso e mais a família que nunca teve.

Severus Snape encontrava-se em sua sala, organizando algumas poções e livros. Precisava distrair a cabeça depois de ler a carta que recebera pouco antes. Todos os alunos de sua casa haviam escrito seus sentimentos para ele; sabia que eles nunca falariam na sua cara, tampouco ele demonstraria emoção alguma a eles, mas aquilo derrubou o emocional do professor como nunca antes. Eles o perdoaram por cada ação, cada mentira, cada pequeno sofrimento. Não era mais o traidor sonserino, ele havia voltado a ser simplesmente o terrível professor Snape, que dá a aula mais insuportável e odiada pela maioria dos alunos em Hogwarts. Estranhamente, isso o satisfazia muito. Nunca dera valor ao seu cargo, à sua incumbência que era mais como um castigo para ele. Hoje, seu cargo era a coisa mais preciosa que tinha. Amava suas poções, seus livros e seu intelecto para isso era incrível. _"Que se danem as Artes das Trevas"_, pensou ele muitas vezes desde que voltara a dar aulas.

- Entre, Draco.

- Droga Snape, você acaba com todo o suspense de entrar na sua sala. – o garoto sentou-se numa cadeira ao canto e ficou encarando seu mestre de Poções.

- Fazer o que, é meu novo ofício. Que você quer?

- Já vi que leu a carta. Eu mesmo fiz a magia na pena para escrever cada relato. Achei que pudesse dar um ânimo na sua vida – o garoto deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Draco Malfoy, o que você está aprontando? Anda bonzinho demais para um sonserina e, pior, para um Malfoy. Acaso seu pai não sabe de nada disso, não é mesmo?

O louro amuou-se na cadeira. Rolou os olhos e simplesmente disse:

- Acho que tenho minhas contas a prestar também, não acha? Cansei de ser o estereótipo de Malfoy, uma cópia pura do meu pai. Quero saber quem eu sou de uma vez por todas. Não sou um Lucius mirim, eu sou Draco, um ser totalmente diferente.

- Quando você for independente e dono do seu próprio nariz, talvez você possa afirmar tais coisas. Enquanto isso, você é como uma... Propriedade dos seus pais. Do seu pai. Então obedeça, como um _bom garoto_ deve fazer. – ele enfatizou o "bom garoto", sabendo que aquilo afetaria o garoto de alguma forma.

- Draco, você fez aquilo que eu lhe disse?

- Sobre aquela pessoa? – o professor apenas assentiu – Sim, eu fiz... Fiz como deveria ser feito.

O professor ficou taciturno e assentiu lentamente. Voltou às suas tarefas anteriores, indicando ao aluno que era hora dele sair dali. Silenciosamente, o garoto obedeceu, saiu e fechou a porta. Tudo estava como o planejado.

Era possível escutar gritos irritados e uma voz cantarolando do dormitório dos garotos. Alguns dos alunos da grifinória subiram até lá, meninos e meninas, para encontrarem Harry Potter dançando como uma moça com Rony, que se debatia e xingava o amigo.

- Porra Harry, me larga, babaca! – o moreno riu e rodopiou o amigo e o soltou. Rony deu algumas voltas e esbarrou em Seamus, que estava arfando de tanto rir, quase sem respirar – Grandes amigos vocês são! Nem para me ajudar!

Assim que os risos foram se acabando e os alunos se retirando, Ron finalmente pode conversar com Harry a sós.

- Qual é dessa felicidade toda? Não vejo você assim desde... desde sempre.

- Fala de mim como se não tivesse feito igualzinho quando a Mione aceitou ficar com você – Harry riu e apenas continuou – É que... Eu fiquei a sós com o Malfoy e isso me deixou completamente maluco Ron.

O amigo sorriu, enquanto tentava apagar da memória a antiga felicidade do amigo por uma pessoa que tinha partido há muito tempo.

- Eu fico feliz que esteja assim, Harry, sério. Mione já sabe?

- Foi a primeira pessoa pra quem eu contei, sem ofensas, Ron – o moreno riu e abraçou o outro. Aquele sentimento de acerto de contas com o Universo era ótimo. Ele finalmente sentia que podia respirar sem medo de que pudesse parar subitamente com um novo susto, um novo inimigo.

- Nossa, eu realmente estava feliz apenas poucas horas atrás? Quero me matar! – Harry reclamou, jogando a cabeça pra trás e batendo com o livro aberto no rosto.

- Harry! Pare de ser dramático, só faltam 150 linhas e não é nem você quem está escrevendo!

A muito custo ele colocou o livro de volta na mesa e voltou a ler. Poções era uma matéria horrível de ser estudada e ele odiava cada segundo que passava fazendo aquilo.

- E não se esqueçam que depois disso, temos mais três trabalhos para fazer. Que maravilha! Não é ótimo? – Hermione exclamou, sem olhar para a cara de desprezo, cansaço e agonia dos dois amigos.

- Hermione, sinceramente, eu não sei como você aguenta isso, como você _gosta_ disso! É insuportável! – Ron se se encostou ao sofá, pois estava sentado no chão, em frente à mesa. Jogou os braços na almofada e ficou em estado vegetativo por alguns minutos, apenas resmungando. – Como foi que eu acabei me apaixonando por uma viciada em estudos, me digam...

Hermione riu e não se sentiu ofendida – em outros tempos, sentiria vontade de matar Ronald, mas já havia aprendido que esse era o seu jeito –, dando um beijo no rosto do namorado. Ele relutante se levantou, se espreguiçou e voltou a sentar e estudar. Passaram algumas horas daquele jeito e, quando acabaram, sentiram como se tivessem sido enfeitiçados: não sentiram o tempo passar, a fome roncar dentro de seus estômagos e não perceberam a pequena Molly no braço do sofá, tirando uma soneca. Devia ter esperado muito tempo, sem receber nenhuma atenção. Harry então a acordou delicadamente, e ela prontamente esticou a patinha, que segurava um pergaminho enrolado.

- Hermione, a professora Babbling quer nos ver... – e passou a carta para a amiga. – O que pode ser?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Despediram-se de Rony (que tinha medo da professora e ficava feliz em não ter que ir) e foram até a sua sala. Quando chegaram à porta, tocaram com as varinhas ao mesmo tempo a runa encrustada. A porta se abriu com um "clique" e eles entraram silenciosamente.

- Que bom que vieram! Não, não se desculpem pelo atraso, eu vi que estavam estudando, por isso esperei um tanto mais. Sentem-se, pois não pretendo demorar.

A pedido dela, ajoelharam-se no chão, silenciosos e esperaram até que ela começasse. A professora trouxe seu caldeirão negro e uma caixinha com alguns itens que os dois jovens não puderam ver com clareza.

- Prestem muita atenção, mas jamais repitam isso sozinhos! – ela advertiu severamente, olhando os dois alunos nos olhos – As artes mágicas são perigosas para quem não as conhece plenamente.

Pegando a caixa então, Babbi retirou um espelho arredondado, que cabia perfeitamente no fundo do caldeirão. Levantou-se e pegou um balde de madeira, quase cheio até a borda e despejou o conteúdo no caldeirão. "É uma água muito especial, não se pode encontra-la aqui, apenas em um lugar", ela lhes contou e olhou para Harry. Ele respondeu o olhar, mas ela não teve certeza de que ele a havia compreendido. Pegou então algumas ervas e foi colocando uma a uma no caldeirão, murmurou o que os dois amigos julgaram ser feitiços. Depois pegou um punhado de terra e circundou o caldeirão com ela, ajoelhando-se e sujando seu belo vestido.

- Peço agora que concentrem-se e façam muito silêncio – era inútil falar isso a eles; estavam tão hipnotizados que sequer parecia que respiravam – eu vou pronunciar um mistério, o qual vocês nunca devem contar a ninguém.

Bathsheba Babbling ergueu suas mãos e as baixou lentamente, até ficarem paralelas à água do caldeirão. Sussurrou algumas palavras e uma leve brisa começou a movimentar lentamente a água do caldeirão.

- Pelo fogo do caldeirão, a terra que toca meus pés, a água do Poço Sagrado e os poderes do ar, invoco-a! – e ficou parada, meditando por alguns minutos, enquanto formulava alguma pergunta em sua mente. Aos poucos a água movimentou-se um pouco mais rápido e parou, enquanto uma imagem se formava em sua superfície. – Observem.

Harry e Hermione se inclinaram um pouco para ver melhor a imagem. Aos poucos, podiam ver claramente uma moça. Ela usava um vestido bordô e tinha cabelos negros que chegavam até abaixo de sua cintura. Ela tinha uma harpa em suas mãos e eles sentiram que poderiam ouvi-la tocar e cantar, realmente! Mas nada escutaram, apenas observaram a moça mover seus lábios numa cantoria silenciosa. Aos poucos, a imagem se afastou e eles puderam ver que ela estava bem no meio de um círculo de pedras, um que já haviam estudado com o professor Binns. Seus corações deram um pulo quando Babbi sussurrou _Morgana _para as águas. A moça da imagem havia parado de tocar e de cantar. Seus olhos arregalados pareciam procurar alguém ao seu redor, como se ela tivesse escutado algum som. Viram-na gritar alguma coisa, mas apenas a professora podia escutá-la. "_Estou aqui, minha filha, mas diga-me onde você está!_", ela falou um pouco mais alto, num tom quase desesperado. Tão rápido quanto apareceu, a imagem foi se desfazendo e mostrando apenas alguns acontecimentos futuros, dos quais nada importavam naquele momento. As imagens se foram e a professora Babbling mantinha sua cabeça baixa, como se estivesse muito fraca para se levantar.

- Estou bem, estou bem, deem-me alguns segundos apenas – ela falou baixinho, mas Hermione e Harry puderam entendê-la perfeitamente, e mantiveram-se em silêncio. – Muito bem. Suponho que tenham visto o que eu vi. Aquela era Morgana, há muito tempo atrás. Procurei encontrar o destino que sua alma tomou, mas não consegui. Mas talvez ela tenha conseguido.

Ela se levantou e começou a arrumar as coisas. Impediu que os dois alunos a ajudassem, já que eram objetos sagrados que não poderia ser tocados de qualquer forma por qualquer um. Quando terminou, chamou ambos para sentarem-se com ela nas confortáveis poltronas.

- Muito bem. Chamei-os aqui justamente para isso. Fiquei muito feliz ao me trazerem aquelas notícias, e foi por isso que fiz todo esse ritual. Talvez agora fique mais fácil encontra-la e espero que ela possa estar entre essas paredes. – mais uma vez era perceptível a triste agonia no rosto da professora. Ela se sentia solitária, com saudades da sua única filha de coração e a mera expectativa de tê-la de volta em seus braços enchia seu coração de esperança.

Nos próximos minutos eles se dedicariam a ouvir a história do velho círculo de pedras, colocadas lá por alguém desconhecido. Nem os druidas antigos sabiam quem; foi numa época anterior a deles e o conhecimento foi perdido. Depois de conversarem alegremente sobre coisas cotidianas, Babbi decidiu que era hora deles se retirarem para o Salão Principal para jantar.

- Se vocês puderem, façam-me um favor – eles voltaram sua atenção para a professora – Consigam alguns fios de cabelo dessa moça. É tudo que peço.

Ambos assentiram e se despediram. Caminharam pelos corredores, conversando baixo para que ninguém os escutassem. Estavam tentando formular um plano para conseguir um fio de cabelo da menina, mas como?

- Hermione!

- Ai Harry, que susto, não grite assim de repente! – a menina deu um tapa no braço do menino, que deu uma risadinha.

- Desculpe, desculpe, me empolguei. Ela é da nossa casa, não é? Pois então, é só você pegar a escova dela Mione!

- Harry, não é tão fácil assim! Primeiro porque não posso sair pegando a escova de uma desconhecida no meu dormitório e segundo porque é grosseria!

- Você não hesitou em fazer isso com Crabbe e Goyle – ele falou baixinho, tossindo para disfarçar.

- Aquilo foi outra situação! Eles não são da minha casa! De qualquer forma, ela é muito reservada, Harry... Não sei se eu conseguiria pegar sem que ela percebesse...

- Temos que tentar Mione! Pelo bem de Babbi...

Ao entrarem no Salão para jantar, conseguiram ver a menina numa das pontas da mesa. Séria, com olhos escuros, pequena e com cabelos muito pretos. Se parecia muito com a Morgana da visão, mas seria mesmo ela ou só uma ironia cruel do destino? Eles se entreolharam e sentaram perto de seus amigos e tentaram esquecer o que havia acontecido apenas por um tempo. Mais tarde eles pensariam no que fazer.


	15. Chapter 13

Ufa! Finalmente postei! Desculpa mesmo a demora pessoal, meu fim de semana foi tão agitado e longe de computadores que eu acabei nem postando. Mas eu falei que ia postar e eu cumpro o que eu falo, só que não no dia prometido né _ Amanhã é terça e eu pretendo colocar o capítulo 14 no ar! Se tudo der certo vai ser assim mesmo (é que agora nas "férias", minha mãe decidiu que eu sou a Escrava Isaura e tá rodando a baiana total aqui em casa, tá dí-fi-cil! Mas por vocês eu burlo as regra tudo s2)

Um beijo e booooa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

- Droga Harry, eu disse que podia ficar aqui, mas em _silêncio_ – Draco falou irritado de sua poltrona, com um livro grosso nas mãos – Mais barulhento que um macaco, pelo amor de Deus!

Harry amuou-se e tentou fazer menos barulho. Ele se sentia culpado em atrapalhar o outro daquele jeito, mas ele era tão estabanado, era algo fora de controle. Por um momento, imaginou Hermione naquela sala. Ela com certeza daria gritos alucinados com tantos livros interessantes, coisa que ela não podia fazer na biblioteca (apesar de Harry ter certeza de que ela gostaria de faze-lo toda vez que acha um volume interessantíssimo). Começou a caminhar pela sala, analisando os livros das outras casas. Tinha passado a maior parte do tempo na seção de sua própria casa, mas agora queria explorar. Gostava do lugar, mas não era tão atraído quanto Draco, por aquela sala estranha... O que ele estaria procurando lá?

- Draco? – o louro respondeu com um resmungo – Você está muito concentrado?

- Agora que você me interrompeu, não – ele disse suspirando, não estava irritado, dava ar de cansaço apenas. Fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da mesa. – O que você quer?

Harry simplesmente se aproximou e beijou Draco. Este sempre recuava quando isso acontecia, mas aos poucos se acalmava, aceitava aquilo.

- Quando você vai aprender a parar de ter medo de mim?

- Não é medo de você, Potter... É só... Eu nunca vivi isso antes porra, me entenda – ele se desvencilhou do abraço irritado, virando as costas para Harry – Você não tem que dar satisfações para os seus tios horrorosos, trouxas estúpidos, mas eu tenho, pros meus pais! E pro Snape também. Eu odeio isso.

- Então se recuse...

O olhar que Draco deu para Harry foi o olhar mais estranho que ele já viu. Era uma mistura de raiva, de confusão, de cansaço extremo e infelicidade. Nunca deveria ter dito aquilo e se arrependeu quase que imediatamente.

_"__Vá se foder, Harry. Você pode não ter seus pais, e acredito que, se tivesse, aí então seria a pessoa 100% mais feliz do mundo. Eu tenho pais, dinheiro, poder e nada disso me serve, __**nada**__! Nunca mais fale isso pra mim, você ouviu? __**NUNCA MAIS**__!"_, lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do rapaz, mas seu rosto estava sério, duro e ele falou alto, mas sem gritar.

_"__Desculpe, eu não quis te ferir... Eu só queria tentar te ajudar com isso, tentar libertar você... Eu juro que não queria ser assim, mas eu sou. E eu pensei que você pudesse até gostar disso, mas às vezes eu não sei, eu não te entendo ainda Draco... O seu jogo de hot'n'cold, suas provocações que muda para frieza total de uma hora pra outra... Me ajuda a te ajudar, por favor!"._

_"__Você nunca vai conseguir entender, pois se nem eu compreendo... Meus pais são o maior empecilho, Harry... Quando eu fizer 21, eu me livro disso tudo, mas enquanto isso não chega, ou você aguenta ou..."_ o rapaz sentiu sua garganta arder antes de falar. Era como se um nó estivesse se formando na sua garganta, impedindo-o de falar. _"Ou você me larga... Eu nunca vou mudar e eu não vou ser livre enquanto não acontecer o que eu te falei"._

Ambos ficaram mudos por vários minutos, até Harry quebrar o silêncio com seus sapatos escolares no piso duro e pegar a mão de Draco. _"Eu estou aqui pra você, custe o que custar. Acho que enfrentaria até cem Voldemorts por você, se eu realmente pudesse te ter e te compreender"._ Aquilo era muito mais do que ele merecia. Malfoy se achava tão indigno daquele amor estranho, daquele carinho, daquela dita impureza que seus pais sempre falaram... Por que o amor era tão impuro, se era apenas amor? O garoto apenas abraçou o outro com força e se permitiu chorar mais uma vez. Ele tinha que escutar Harry, e tinha que fazer alguma coisa em relação ao seu futuro, nem que tivesse que renegar o nome Malfoy e viver com um sem nome.

-le quebra de linha pra história paralela porque o fanfiction é chato e não edita as parada direito-

- Luna, escute bem o seguinte: só você vai receber essas aulas, ouviu bem? Nada de sair por Hogwarts contando isso a todo mundo! Não quero nenhum estudante enxerido me incomodando.

A garota que sempre parecia devanear assentiu e seguiu Hagrid pelos campos da escola. Depois da conversa com Lupin, o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas decidiu que iria admitir uma "ajudante/assistente", como ele chamava, para aprender a fazer tudo como ele. O fantasma iria supervisionar as aulas, até para escrever alguns relatórios (que, com certeza, Hagrid esqueceria).

- O que vamos fazer hoje, Hagrid? – ela perguntou, calma como sempre, mas explodindo de ansiedade por dentro. – Não adianta me falar dos testrálios, já sei tudo sobre eles e quero aprender coisas novas!

- Não se preocupe, mocinha, hoje veremos uma coisa muito especial. Canino! Vem aqui rapaz! Agora vamos, não podemos nos demorar!

Assim Hagrid, Luna, Lupin e Canino atravessaram a floresta, aproveitando os remanescentes raios de sol do outono, que esquentavam seus rostos – exceto o de Lupin porque ele era um fantasma – de uma forma muito agradável. A menina adorava estar fora das paredes de pedra, conhecendo tudo que tinha a sua volta.

- Talvez você esteja se perguntando o por que destas árvores não estarem sem folhas. Pois vou lhe dizer, elas são muito especiais e são intocadas pela magia. Quer dizer, pelo menos pela nossa magia. São árvores que não perdem as folhas durante as estações, elas apenas deixam de dar flores e frutos. Quem sabe você não consiga mais informações com a Sprout, menina – Hagrid contou, mesmo que ninguém estivesse se perguntando aquilo, ou tivesse sequer reparado nisso durante todos aqueles anos.

- Hagrid, me conte logo o que é! Quando vamos chegar lá? – a menina estava tão animada, mas apenas Lupin podia ver isso, essencialmente. De espectro para espectro, conseguia ver o da menina mais agitado que bolhas em água fervente. Estava se perguntando por que Luna insistia em esconder aquela parte dela. Será que era por conta de todo preconceito que tinha sofrido até então? Nunca teve amigos reais que pudessem aceita-la como é.

- Calma, garota, estamos chegando. Ah, aqui estamos. Olá Firenze, obrigado por comparecer a nossa aula especial. Está é Luna Lovegood e... EI! – mal o homenzarrão havia começado as apresentações e Luna já estava aos pés do centauro, examinando suas patas, seus pelos, todo e cada centímetro daquela criatura incrível.

- Já percebi que a garota é fascinada pelas criaturas. Venha, menina, pode subir no meu lombo, mas seja cuidadosa. Não sou tão jovem quanto pareço! – Firenze deu uma risada maravilhosa, sua voz era grossa, mas macia, doce, deliciosa de ser ouvida. Luna, ajudada por Hagrid, subiu nas costas do centauro e parecia que ia desmaiar de tanta emoção.

O grupo foi caminhando por uma parte da floresta que poucos alunos viram em toda a história da escola. Hogwarts às vezes parecia um lugar interminável, eterno. A passo de centauro, chegaram a uma bela clareira, a grama tão verde e brilhante e as árvores tão bonitas que todos pararam alguns instantes para admirar aquela beleza natural.

- Bem-vindos ao meu lar. Tomem muito cuidado agora, alguns centauros não são tão favoráveis a humanos quanto eu – deu um pequeno riso – Nosso povo já não é como antes... Tememos os bruxos e os trouxas, ou qualquer criatura de seu mundo...

- Fizemos tanto mal assim para vocês? – Luna perguntou muito baixo, mas Firenze a escutou. Depois daquele dia, Luna e ele se tornaram grandes, se não, os melhores amigos que o mundo já vira. Mas naquele momento, eram só professor e aprendiz.

- Mais do que imagina, menina, muito mais... – e não falou mais.

Firenze foi à frente e adentrou a clareira com Luna. Alguns poucos centauros se aproximaram, cheiraram a menina e conversaram com Firenze em sua própria língua. Aos poucos, muitos se aproximaram, trocaram palavras amistosas com Hagrid e Lupin, e logo estavam formando uma grande roda naquele local.

- Muito bem, agora você pode descer. Obrigado – sorriu o centauro louro, dirigindo-se a Luna com seus olhos brilhantes. – Esta é uma grande tradição de meu povo, e vocês agora fazem parte dela. Irmãos – virou seu rosto para os centauros – trouxe estes bruxos aqui porque confio minha vida a eles. Estão aqui para aprender mais sobre nossa história nesse mundo e concedo a vocês essa honra: contar-lhes nossa história!

Vários centauros se puseram a contar sobre a criação, o surgimento do universo e das estrelas, de como era a vida desde o início para aquele povo, suas lendas, suas músicas, seus costumes e histórias. Até mostraram e demonstraram alguns instrumentos musicais, arcos e flechas, como eram feitos e mais. Era fascinante e a corvinal estava completamente vidrada.

Já era noite quando eles deixaram a floresta, acompanhados de Firenze e de Ronan, um belo centauro de pelos avermelhados, que antes antipatizava totalmente com bruxos e que, depois daquela visita, mudou radicalmente sua opinião. Centauros e bruxos despediram-se na borda da floresta e estes caminharam até a casa de Hagrid.

- E então Luna? Você gostou? – Lupin perguntou sorridente, enquanto Hagrid oferecia a ele uma xícara de chá – e este recusou, com uma cara de "Hagrid eu sou a droga de um fantasma, se toque por favor".

- Posso ser honesta com você, professor? – a garota pousou calmamente sua xícara no pires e os colocou à grande mesa. Estando ela muito séria, Remus pensou que talvez tivesse sido demais para uma primeira aula – Eu estou completamente sem palavras! Foi maravilhoso, não, não, incrível, estupendo, fantástico! Quero ter aulas assim para sempre!

Os três sorriram e ficaram conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Luna foi incumbida de fazer relatórios de cada aula, cada um com pelo menos 150 palavras e ainda perguntou se poderia dividir os acontecimentos apenas com Hermione. Pensando com carinho, os dois professores permitiram. Pouco tempo depois, Lupin e Luna voltavam silenciosos para o castelo, bem na hora do jantar. Mais tarde, a garota de cabelos louros contaria tudo a Hermione, numa sala secreta só de garotas (das quais faziam parte Ginny, as gêmeas Patil, a própria Luna e Hermione, e mais algumas outras da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa), que existia desde o 3° ano delas em Hogwarts.

-le quebra de linha pra história paralela porque o fanfiction é chato e não edita as parada direito-

- Posso respirar, por favor? – Draco tossiu algumas vezes, sem ar. Os beijos de Harry eram tão calorosos que ele se sentia sufocado – Você é tão carinhoso e melequento, argh! Me largue por 10 minutos pelo menos!

O grifinório apenas riu alto e abraçou com força o louro, que batia freneticamente em seu ombro. Soltando-o enfim, Harry deixou que ele voltasse para seus livros, enquanto ele procurava algo novo para ler.

- Ei, será que eu poderia levar algum livro para Hermione? Tem tanta coisa aqui que me lembra ela...

- Não sei Harry... Tenho medo que ela se interesse demais e queira vir até aqui. Nada contra, mas é que... É o meu lugar, sabe?

O garoto apenas sorriu compreensivo para o outro, que retribuiu. Talvez estivessem começando a se entender, depois daquela conversa toda.

- Você realmente me acha meloso?

- Você soa como uma criancinha. Você é o ser mais grudento que existe depois da Parkinson, não sei como seus amigos te aguentam.

- Só sou carinhoso assim com você, Draco.

- Me senti especial em, se ficar enchendo minha bola desse jeito, ela estoura – entre risos, foi a primeira vez que Draco beijou Harry por conta própria. Depois de um tempo, ele aprenderia a tornar essa atitude em algo tão comum quanto ir ao banheiro pela manhã. – Eu estou realmente apaixonado por você, Potter. É bom você valorizar isso.

O outro apenas assentiu e distribuiu mais beijos no rosto, na boca e no pescoço do sonserino, que protestava falsamente, em tom de brincadeira. O dia era mais feliz com aquele loiro cabeçudo e teimoso, e Harry nunca deixaria passar a oportunidade de dar carinho a ele, de fazê-lo entender que perder aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Só não queria dizer ainda que o amava, pois achava cedo demais e que isso poderia assustar o outro. Mal ele sabia que Draco sentia o mesmo. Os dois que foram mal amados por toda a vida, jamais deixariam de proteger e velar um pelo outro dali em diante; o medo de perder mais alguém era tão forte, que eles agarravam-se um ao outro sem espaço para partidas. Harry que julgava sentir o amor pela primeira vez e Draco, que realmente o sentia.


	16. Chapter 14

Demorei mas eu posteeeeei! Gente, não posso prometer nada mais, vocês acreditam se eu contar que acabou a luz na cidade INTEIRA? Por isso não postei antes, escrevi tudo aqui na casa do namorado, só pra não deixar vocês sem update. ;-;

SE PREPAREM. TEM UMA NC NÃO PLANEJADA NO FIM (E NÃO VALE PULAR PRA LER ANTES DO TEMPO EM). Escrevi meio ligeiro, acabei nem revisando, então me desculpem se tiver erros, estiver zoado ou simplesmente estiver estranho de alguma forma :/

Um beijo pra vocês e boa leitura! (PS: o maior capítulo até agora - 3.118 palavras! Uau, to até com os dedinhos cansados hauhua pra quem gosta de escrever capítulos curtos é demais né hauhauhauhaua)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

Muitos sonserinos foram empurrados contra a parede quando Draco Malfoy passou como um furacão por eles. Ele tentava equilibrar três livros, um mapa enorme e vários pergaminhos em suas mãos e por pouco não deixou tudo cair a alguns metros atrás. Assim que chegou na sala de Severo Snape, ele largou tudo em uma mesinha de canto e correu para fechar a porta, ficando bem longe de olhos curiosos.

- Que diabos é essa bagunça, Draco? Vá embora, estou esperando alguns alunos para a detenção.

- Só trouxe o que você me pediu para procurar. - o garoto bufou. A expressão do fantasma mudou de irritação para uma surpresa desesperada.

- Você o encontrou?

- Não o original. Mas encontrei muitas coisas que possam te interessar e... - Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas e pegou o mapa todo enrolado - algumas coordenadas para achar uma das coisas que você quer.

Snape pegou o mapa rudimentar, feito à mão há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Estava tudo ali. Logo teria que consultar o retrato de Dumbledore, além de pedir permissão a McGonagall para ficar fora alguns dias.

- Obrigado. Você está sendo muito prestativo em relação a isso tudo. Certifique-se de que ninguém saiba nada, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. Ninguém sabe pelo que sei.

Enquanto conversavam, ninguém mais do que Harry Potter atravessava emburrado os corredores. Depois de tudo o que passaram, não podia acreditar que Snape continuava o mesmo e que ainda daria detenções idiotas! Ao chegar perto da porta, ouviu uma voz familiar, que não era a do professor.

- Saiba tudo que puder sobre essa pessoa. E não me desaponte. Você conhece de cor e salteado esse plano e eu não admitirei falhas. Entendeu?

- Sim, eu entendi. Vou fazer o meu melhor.

- Muito bem. Agora vá embora e continue com o que tem que fazer.

Com um aceno, Draco se dirigiu até a porta. Harry se afastou um pouco, e sua mente estava a mil. _"Pessoa? Planos? O que diabos está acontecendo? Eu tenho que sab..."_.

- Ei Potter, o que está fazendo aí parado igual uma estátua? Acorda, testa-rachada! - o velho tratamento público. Harry apenas virou os olhos e deu uma piscadela secreta para o louro. Espere. Será que deveria questioná-lo sobre o que tinha ouvido? Não. Melhor não. Ele descobriria por conta. Era esse o momento de controlar sua impulsividade.

-le quebra de linha pra história paralela porque o fanfiction é chato e não edita as parada direito-

_"Corra do fogo, agora! Não temos tempo, acorde, acorde! Venha comigo, eu sei como escapar disso! Não se preocupe, eles vão sobreviver, mas se você não vir comigo agora, você é que não vai sobreviver!"_

_ "Mas eu quero ajudá-los, olhe, eles vão morrer! Por favor!"_

_ "Agora é tarde, a natureza sabe o que faz! Por favor, venha, eu não irei permitir a sua morte! Venha!"_

_"Mas o que eu posso fazer, eu não posso deixá-los... Eu... Olhe! O que é aquilo? Que sombra é essa, o que ela está fazendo? Não... Não! NÃO! NÃO!"_

Luna acordou sobressaltada depois de ver Firenze pulando sobre ela, para levá-la para longe. Que sonho horrível aquele, por que sonhou com aquilo depois de tantas aulas tão maravilhosas?_ "Talvez seja um aviso! Tenho que contar para Firen... Oh, acho que é melhor fazer isso pela manhã... Provavelmente ele não gostará de ser acordado às 4 horas da manhã dessa forma... Foi só um sonho, Luna, um sonho..."_. E assim seu pensamento continuou, até adormecer novamente, vindo a acordar apenas três horas mais tarde.

Engolindo o café da manhã praticamente e não falar como o usual com Neville, Luna causou estranheza entre seus colegas. Poucos minutos depois, correu para a floresta procurando seu amigo centauro. Acabou encontrando Ronan, que lhe contou que Firenze estava numa caçada e voltaria no fim da tarde apenas. Incomodada, a menina voltou para o castelo, desejando que houvesse outra forma de comunicar ao amigo de seu sonho estranho.

- SENHORITA LOVEGOOD! PRESTE ATENÇÃO NO QUE ESTOU LHE DIZENDO! - a voz alta do professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi tão alta, que despertou a menina de um devaneio preocupado.

- O quê? Ah sim, sim, Hagrid, estou escutando. O que é que você disse? - alguns risos se fizeram ouvir por todo o grupo. Luna se sentia constantemente oprimida pelos alunos, mesmo que eles não dirigissem a ela uma só palavra de ofensa. Mas sabia o que falavam dela, como ainda a chamavam. Ao que parecia, a guerra não ensinou a todos algumas lições.

- Eu dizia como o Oraqui-Oralá faz para aparecer e desaparecer constantemente e gostaria que você me dissesse qual o nome trouxa dessa ave.

- Ah sim, claro, perdoe-me Hagrid. O nome trouxa é Dodo. - alguns risos e brincadeiras ofensivas começaram, mas logo silenciaram pelo olhar raivoso de Hagrid.

- Muito bem Luna, correto. Pelo menos _alguém_ está estudando _alguma coisa_ por aqui - ele falou em tom de censura, olhando para um grupinho da Corvinal, que tinha o péssimo hábito de se acharem mais inteligentes do que os outros.

Ao final da aula, que era a última do dia, a menina loura ficou pensando se era melhor ir para o castelo estudar ou ficar ali e esperar o centauro. Como eram apenas quatro horas da tarde, ela decidiu ir para a biblioteca. Animou-se ao pensar que poderia checar a sessão de livros do sono, para sono e dos sonhos. Poderiam dar uma dica para ela. Ou consultar sua bola de cristal, dada pela professora Trelawney alguns aos atrás, quando ela foi eleita a melhor aluna daquela matéria. Decidiu então fazer os dois, alugar um livro interessante e consultar a bola ao mesmo tempo.

-le quebra de linha pra história paralela porque o fanfiction é chato e não edita as parada direito-

- Meu Deus Neville, você sabe como ela é! Se ela está escondendo algo é porque não quer falar sobre isso! É só Luna sendo Luna!

- Mas Hermione, eu sei que ela te contou alguma coisa e não quer me contar... Por favor!

- Neville, escute bem: isso é coisa de ga-ro-tas. Se ela não te contou, é porque você não precisa saber. Ou então, pergunte diretamente a ela, eu não vou falar nada!

E como a palavra de Hermione, a discussão se encerrou. Não tinha a mínima paciência para cuidar da vida dos outros com tantas tarefas para fazer. Foi então - como sempre - para a biblioteca. Acabou esbarrando em Luna e contou o que tinha acontecido.

- Não sei o que faço com ele, Hermione... Acho que não consigo lidar com um envolvimento assim... É estranho pra mim ser aceita e adorada, mesmo por uma pessoa tão legal e gentil como o Neville.

Hermione tinha pena da garota às vezes. Ela era legal, divertida e engraçada. Era só dar um tempo pra ela se adaptar - pena que ninguém aceitava dar aquele tempo - e ficava muito triste quando a amiga era rejeitada. Até Harry parecia ser totalmente sem paciência para as loucuras da corvinal.

- Você tem que conversar com ele, oras. Só assim vão poder decidir algo. Ei, o que você está procurando aí?

- Ah, um livro sobre sonhos. Tive um muito estranho e assustador essa noite e queria consultar o Firenze, mas ele não estava... Então vim por contra própria procurar.

Depois de contar todo o sonho para Hermione, esta a ajudou a pegar ótimos livros.

- Não quero fazer isso sozinha. Vai comigo? - ao que Hermione aceitou, foram para a torre da Corvinal buscar a bola de Luna e logo em seguida, para a sala secreta.

Naquele dia, a sala estava bem aconchegante e perfeita para a tarefa pela qual as meninas foram até lá. Colocaram os livros e a bola na mesa, e ficaram procurando qualquer coisa sobre fogo ou algo que se assemelhasse ao formato da sombra que vira no sonho.

- E ela se parecia com o que?

- Eu não sei direito... Não sei se era um animal ou... algum ser humano. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para lembrar...

- Vamos ver na bola de cristal, ela pode ajudar a formar alguma imagem!

Dito isso, ambas se puseram a recitar encantamentos para ativar a magia da bola de cristal. Luna repetiu as últimas palavras do sonho, e transferiu suas lembranças para o objeto. Aos poucos, a imagem foi ficando nítida, mas elas não conseguiram identificar o que era.

- Espere! O que é isso aqui? - outra sombra se aproximava da primeira, mas não era atemorizante. Parecia uma mulher. Ela dava a impressão de gritar com aquela sombra escura e aos poucos, seus contornos foram ficando nítidos. Para Luna, a mulher era uma desconhecida, mas Hermione ficou atônita. Era Morgana! Será que aquilo foi algo do passado ou será algo prestes a acontecer?

- Luna, eu tenho que ir! É melhor você contar tudo isso a Firenze, ele vai saber te responder, com certeza! - e saiu correndo da sala, deixando uma Luna confusa e um pouco assustada.

No pôr do sol, a corvinal foi para a floresta. Ela estava preocupada agora e isso estava externado em suas expressões. Mais uma vez, encontrou Ronan e descobriu que ele era o novo guardião daquela área, e precisava ficar de vigia contra alunos curiosos demais. Indicou-lhe o caminho até onde Firenze ficava e ela seguiu sozinha. Encontrou o amigo tocando flauta tranquilamente, sentado sobre suas patas poderosas.

- Eu sabia que você viria até mim hoje... Só não poderia dizer o por quê. - ele sorriu para ela. Por que sua presença era tão reconfortante? Aquilo não era perceptível nos outros centauros amigos.

- Eu tive um sonho e precisava contá-lo a você... - e então contou tudo ao amigo, desde o sonho, até sua tentativa frustrada de ver na bola da cristal. Ele próprio consultou seus amuletos, e pode ver tudo o que a menina viu.

- Bem... Só posso afirmar que isso não aconteceu... Vai acontecer, mas não podemos saber quando. E essa menina? Você disse que Hermione ficou estranha depois de vê-la? Faz ideia do por quê? - ela negou com a cabeça. - Bem, esta moça eu conheço. Ela estuda aqui, mas parece estar bem mais velha na imagem pelo que você previu. Isso é para daqui a muitos anos, você não estará mais aqui, eu acredito.

Ela parou para refletir por alguns momentos. Tentou esquecer daquilo por um momento e desfrutar daquela companhia maravilhosa. Ele serviu frutas e algumas sementes para ela, como num jantar e ela se sentiu muito satisfeita.

- Tenho que levá-la agora. Você deve ter muito cuidado ao vir aqui, pois sabe que alguns centauros ainda tem preconceito e dariam cabo de algum humano se o vissem. Teve sorte por Ronan aparecer por aí no momento certo.

Ela assentiu e prometeu ter mais cuidado. Nesse dia, ela recebeu um presente maravilhoso do novo amigo. Ele lhe deu uma pequena flauta, de madeira entalhada, com um símbolo muito bonito e antigo, que ele não explicou naquela ocasião. "Quando você precisar de mim, faça uma música bonita e eu virei pra você", ele disse e sorriu.

- Vou guardá-la com carinho - ela sorriu e mais tarde, transformaria a flauta numa espécie de pingente num colar. O que era ótimo, para os outros seriam mais uma de suas esquisitices, não desconfiariam de nada. Agora o que ela mais queria era deitar em sua cama e descansar. Não. Mais do que tudo, queria saber o que Hermione sabia sobre a mulher do sonho e iria interrogá-la na manhã seguinte.

-le quebra de linha pra história paralela porque o fanfiction é chato e não edita as parada direito-

- Potter, você está louco?

- Cale a boca e me siga!

Draco realmente se calou e seguiu o outro. O primeiro não gostava nem um pouco de quebrar algumas regras, especialmente depois de tudo que já havia acontecido. Mas sentia que essa escapada para os jardins do castelo seria especial.

- Você vai me julgar e brigar comigo por eu ser tão romântico, mas não me importo. Surpresa!

Por alguns momentos, o louro achou que fosse desmaiar de tanto mel e açúcar. Mas era adorável. Harry fizera uma magia tão bonita, como não gostar daquilo?

- Eu fiz apenas para hoje... É o lugar mais escondido que encontrei... Eu sei que estou sendo precipitado mas... Eu quero _te sentir_. Beijos acabam não sendo o suficiente.

Surpreendendo o sonserino, Harry tirou sua camisa e seus sapatos, ficando descalço na grama, de encontro a areia.

- Eu te contei que nunca vi o mar, ou fui a praia, mas isto já é ridiculamente romântico, Potter! - ele sorriu, olhando para aquele pequeno oásis mágico. Que besteira, era óbvio que alguém veria aquilo a qualquer momento._ "Não quando se faz um feitiço para aumentar a capa da invisibilidade e camufla o resto, oras"_, contou o namorado, abraçando o corpo do outro.

- Harry, tem certeza? Eu nunca toquei outro cara antes, não acho que isso seja apropria... - e foi calado por um beijo.

O grifinório tirou o suéter e a camisa do outro. Este estremeceu ao sentir o toque contra a sua pele sensível e praticamente intocada pelo sol. Lentamente, tirou suas calças e as de Draco também. Apenas de cueca, Harry pegou seu amante pela mão e o guiou para dentro da água, que não estava nem gelada, nem quente. Era uma temperatura ideal, num lugar ideal.

- É maravilhoso, Harry... Você é incrível, mais do que eu poderia imaginar. - o louro beijou Harry como raramente fazia, e ficou agarrado a ele, enquanto este nadava pelo pequeno espaço que criara. - Não mereço todo esse amor...

- É claro que merece... Mais do que qualquer um... - Inacreditavelmente, Harry fez algo que fez Draco corar até a alma de seu tataravô. Ele. Tirou. A. Droga. Da. Cueca. - Vamos, é mais confortável assim...

- Eu sei bem o que você quer, seu tarado! - Draco falou duma forma tão inocente, tão surpreso, que só sentiu sua cueca sendo retirada quando ela passava pelos seus pés - Ei! Harry! Não! Por favor, você está me assustando.

- Se acalme, eu não vou fazer nada contra sua vontade. Só sinta isso. Se liberte um pouquinho, meu... amor - aquelas palavras soavam tão estranhas, mas ele gostava de dizê-las. Soltou o louro de seu colo, para que ele pudesse sentir a areia macia sob seus pés.

Ao que caminhavam pela água, o mais moreno acariciava o corpo branco de seu companheiro, beijando seu pescoço e seu ombro, massageando-o. Fazia tão pouco tempo, mas parecia que estavam juntos há muitos meses. Harry sentia seu corpo inteiro pulsar. Ele gostava, desejava, precisava daquele contato corporal. Desde que experimentou o sexo pela primeira vez, foi tomado por um grande desejo de fazer aquilo continuamente e queria que Draco sentisse aquilo também.

- Deixa eu te mostrar... Se você não gostar, eu juro que paro. - e novamente, guiou o rapaz para fora da água, estendeu um enorme lenço e o ofereceu. Draco ficou parecendo um pimentão gigante por ver o membro de Harry. Nunca havia visto outro que não fosse o seu e aquilo era muito embaraçoso.

Com carinho, Harry deitou Draco naquele lenço e o beijou até que estivesse relaxado. Ele via o mesmo medo que sentira quando foi sua primeira vez no namorado, e tentou tranquilizá-lo da melhor forma possível.

- Vai doer? - ele perguntou de uma forma tão amedrontada, que Harry se perguntou se deveria continuar com aquilo.

- Se você ficar forçando, pode acontecer de doer... Confia em mim amor, por favor... Eu quero que você goste disso tanto quanto eu gostei na minha primeira vez - ao ouvir aquilo, o sonserino ficou rapidamente tomado por um ciúmes estranho. Não gostava de imaginar alguém tocando o corpo de Harry. A partir daquele momento, ele decidiu que o grifinório era propriedade sua e acabou, ponto final.

Aos poucos, Harry foi movimentando suas carícias cada vez mais para baixo, acariciou as coxas, a barriga, a virilha e até o membro, de forma delicada e deliciosa. O outro apenas se sentia ruborizar e dava gemidos ocasionais, surpreso e assustado com tudo aquilo. Não se sabe como, as coisas se tornaram um pouco mais rápidas. Draco parecia ter se cansado de toda aquela lenga-lenga e lentidão e pegou Harry pelos ombros e o beijou de forma lasciva e apressada. Angelical uma hora, para devasso para outra, o garoto louro acariciava o corpo do amante com desejo, como se alguma força invisível o impulsionasse para aquilo.

- Não se assuste, ok? Eu vou... - o garoto foi calado com um beijo e com o que parecia uma súplica.

Com ambos os membros eretos, um rapaz agarrou-se ao outro e deitaram-se. Com um dedo, Harry tocou Draco e o fez gemer um pouco. Assim como havia orientado, o garoto relaxou e não sentiu quase nenhuma dor, apenas um desconforto original. Logo dois dedos se colocaram e depois três. Quando o sonserino já estava sussurrando insanidades libidinosas o suficiente, o grifinório se colocou dentro dele. Um gemido alto e louco surgiu e Draco se levantou apoiado nos cotovelos.

- Se você parar, eu afogo você nessa droga de água - ele falou enquanto Harry se movimentava loucamente dentro dele, arfando e fazendo o outro arfar e gemer.

- Vou parar quando você começar a gritar feito uma garota - e ele movimentava-se ora lentamente e forte, ora rapidamente e mais forte ainda. Não gritar como uma garotinha seria impossível em alguns minutos e assim se fez.

Suado, cansado e ofegante, eles deitaram-se lado a lado, sentindo a brisa acariciar e refrescar seus corpos.

- Você é um tarado de merda, Potter. Mas eu gosto dessa sua parte bem mais do que a do romântico meloso.

- Ora, cale a boca. Você me ama e sabe disso.

O que foi falado em tom de brincadeira pareceu ser algo sério de um minuto para o outro. _"É, eu amo você"_, Draco disse, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos, enquanto acariciava Harry com o outro braço, _"algum problema?"_

_ "Absolutamente nenhum. Seria se eu não te amasse, mas como eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia amar, tudo está absolutamente certo." _e beijaram-se.

Poucos minutos depois, arrumaram tudo e desfizeram os feitiços. Sem vontade de se separarem, ficaram andando pelos jardins, Draco devidamente apoiado em Harry devido aos acontecimentos recentes - que mais tarde iriam deixar o sonserino louco de raiva, ao mesmo tempo que o deixavam com vontade daquilo novamente - trocando beijos e conversando coisas à toa.


	17. Chapter 15

Primeiramente: eu queria pedir mil desculpas pra vocês por ter ficado sumida ))): A vida me boicota, foi só eu estabelecer datas certas para a postagem, que tudo dá errado.

Em segundo: finalmente estou de FÉRIASSSSS, o que significaaa: MUITO tempo para escrever! YEY! Então espero que nada nem ninguém me boicote e que eu possa escrever e até acabar a fic muito em breve!

Enfim, o capítulo de hoje é curtinho, mas já tenho o próximo quase todo escrito! Posto pra vocês na quarta-feira!

Um beijo e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

- DRACO MALFOY, SUA PUTINHA SEM VERGONHA!

O grito fez eco nas masmorras. Draco não sabia onde enfiar a cara de vergonha. Assim que ele visse Pansy Parkinson, ela teria uma morte muito dolorosa. Passando com pressa pelos corredores da sala comunal da sonserina, ele entrou no dormitório das garotas, entrou no quarto de Pansy e enfeitiçou a porta para que ninguém os incomodasse.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA SUA VADIA? QUER ME MATAR DE VERGONHA? – ele explodiu, mas ela rolava de rir em sua cama.

- Todo mundo já percebeu que você anda meio mancando Draco, eu só falei em voz alta... – e mais risadas.

- Cale a boca, eu nem te contei nada ainda.

- Não é difícil deduzir, não é, meu bem?

O rosto de Draco ficou parecendo o de um Weasley de tão vermelho. Era difícil o expor daquela maneira, mas o bom era que só Pansy conseguia isso. Respirando fundo então, ele contou tudo da noite passada para a garota, que exclamava, dava gritinhos e esperneava. Ao fim, ela abraçou Draco e desejou felicidade a ele, era tão difícil que alguém removesse o bloco de gelo de seu coração que Potter deveria ganhar um prêmio (_"na verdade, acho que ele já ganhou"_, ela comentou dando risadinhas falsas).

Do outro lado do castelo, Hermione escutava tudo boquiaberta. "Por que o imbecil do Ronald nunca fez isso comigo? Que inveja!", mas ela não sentia real inveja, era aquele sentimento bom de desejo e de também alegria pelo amigo ter feito algo tão maravilhoso para o namorado.

- Então vocês estão juntos, é oficial?

- Não sei, Mione... Ele tem medo, ele não quer que todos saibam, principalmente os pais dele...

- Bom, vocês vão ter muito tempo pra conversar, eu acho... Quer dizer... O natal está chegando e ele com certeza irá passa-lo em casa... Ouvi dizer que os Malfoys irão fazer CARIDADE neste natal! – Hermione nunca deixava de falar rápido um monte de coisas. Mas realmente, essa última informação era interessante. O imponente Lucius Malfoy, puro-sangue, distribuindo presente para criancinhas e para pobres? Só podia ser piada!

- Mione, me prometa que você não vai contar a Rony tudo isso... Acho que ele pode não encarar isso muito bem...

- Já disse pra você Harry, se fosse qualquer outro garoto ele aceitaria tranquilamente... Mas temos que admitir... É o Malfoy né? Ele transformou nossas vidas num inferno e hoje você e ele estão se esgueirando pelo castelo para fazer atividades nada puritanas – ela sorriu e Harry retribuiu. Hermione se tornara uma amiga tão boa, quem sabe o que teria sido se eles a tivessem aceitado desde o começo... _"Nah, não ia ser tão incrível como agora"_, sorriu Harry.

-quebra de linha tchans-

A cada dia mais próximos do Natal, Hogwarts se agitava como nunca antes. O professor Flitwick, como sempre, decorava as gigantescas árvores de Hagrid. A professora McGonagall supervisionava e ajudava com a decoração, a mais bela de todos os anos da escola. Até os fantasmas de Lupin e Snape enfeitiçavam as paredes e o teto para parecerem uma noite com flocos de neve caindo por sobre os alunos.

Alguns alunos ficaram no Salão, ou estudando, ou observando o trabalho dos professores, ou simplesmente conversando, passando o tempo. Na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy lia uma carta que o correio entregara a pouco, seu rosto estava um pouco pálido e dava a impressão de medo.

_Draco,_

_Este natal será especial, então venha para casa. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, quero que nossa família seja a mais unida possível e eu seria capaz de matar seu pai caso ele queira perturbar nossa paz. _

_Queria lhe pedir também, meu querido, para dar todos os nossos cumprimentos a Harry Potter, nosso salvador. Conte a ele aquele pequeno segredo, se puder. _

_Cuide-se e espero vê-lo no natal. _

_Com carinho, Narcisa Malfoy._

Respirando aliviado, não pode deixar de sorrir em pensar em quão carinhosa sua mãe sempre fora, em comparação às outras mães de puro-sangue que conhecia. Isso o estragara um pouco, deixando o mimado, mas mesmo assim era uma boa lembrança. Até seu pai, rígido e metido, já fora carinhoso com ele quando era um menininho de fraldas. Sentia falta do abraço do pai, do beijo de boa noite e até da satisfação no rosto dele nos dias de natal, sentado à sua poltrona, ao lado da árvore decorada, fumando um pouco de tabaco, observando o pequeno Draco abrir os presentes e regozijar-se com eles. Então seu sorriso murchou. _Harry Potter. Pequeno segredo._ Se eles soubessem o gigante segredo que ele escondia nesse momento... Talvez sua mãe compreendesse, mas seu pai... Eles gostavam de Harry agora, ou pelo menos, fingiam gostar. Deviam a vida a ele, a vida do filho deles... Draco não queria estragar tudo contando o que lhe acontecera, por mais que fosse o acontecimento mais feliz de sua vida.

Desviando seus pensamentos, ele decidiu escrever uma carta, sorrindo enquanto molhava a pena e escrevia cada palavra. Satisfeito com os escritos, ele colocou o papelzinho em um envelope, mas não o deu para a coruja. Isso seria só amanhã.

-quebra de linha tchans-

- Pode ir me contando tudo o que sabe – Lupin, com seus braços fantasmagóricos cruzados, encarava um Severo Snape com uma cara falsa de inocência.

- Do que eu, um simplório professor de poções, posso saber, meu caro? – ele falou sério e observando o colega fantasma.

_"__Não minta para mim, quero que você me conte. Se não contar, vou ter que utilizar de outros recursos, e você sabe que eu sou tão bom nisso quanto você",_ Lupin retrucou, muito sério. Não estava para brincadeiras naquele dia, se sentia particularmente aborrecido.

_"__Tudo bem. Eu vou contar o que quiser saber, desde que saiba manter segredo. É como dizem não é, três só podem guardar um segredo se dois estiverem no túmulo. Como nós dois já estamos mortos..."_

_"__Há um terceiro? Quem é?"_

_"__Sinto vontade de desafiá-lo a descobrir, mas de nada adiantaria, não é mesmo?"_, suspirou. _"Bem, eu vou lhe contar, mas espero que fique entre nós. Não procure a terceira pessoa, senão o feitiço voltará contra o feiticeiro, Lupin"._

-quebra de linha tchans-

_Cara Narcisa,_

_Acho que seria muito mais interessante ele receber seus cumprimentos por uma carta. Seria impressionante para Harry, que ainda mantém os olhos bem abertos para a nossa família._

_E é claro, __mamãe__, que eu estarei aí para o Natal. Ele será brilhante, garanto._

_Com amor, Draco._

A mulher loura leu a carta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. A imagem de seu filho lhe veio à cabeça: um jovem alto, branquíssimo e com aqueles cabelos louros puxados de seu pai, e os seus olhos claros, delicados. Narcisa não sabia o por que, mas sabia que seu filho escondia alguma coisa, algum segredo. _"Pode ser alguma intuição feminina? Ligação entre mãe e filho? Bem, isso deverá ser discutido entre quatro paredes, não via corujas"_ e decidiu se esquecer do assunto e em preparar as decorações e o que faria para a ceia.

Uma batida de porta se fez ouvir, assustando a mulher. Aliviada, viu que era apenas seu marido. Mesmo envelhecido pela dura batalha que havia se passado, ele continuava o belo homem com quem ela se casara. Sentiu um rubor subindo por todo o seu corpo, um estremecimento. Havia muitos anos, desde que Lucius se tornara um devoto do Lord das Trevas, que eles não faziam amor. Aquilo lhe fazia falta, mas fazia também para o marido? Talvez estivesse velha demais para ele querer algo com ela. Então, ao vê-lo se aproximar, sentiu que ele percebeu suas dúvidas, seu temor, e o beijo acalorado que recebeu fê-la mudar todo o pensamento. _"Talvez ele ainda me ame, ainda sinta atração... O poder daquele derrotado hipnotizou a todos nós..."._

Narcisa, mais tarde, não se fez perceber o fato de ter-se trancado no quarto com Lucius e ter feito amor por um longo tempo, horas talvez. Que momento maravilhoso. Aquele sim era o Lucius Malfoy que tinha conquistado seu coração, jovial e interessante, que conversava com ela depois do sexo e em qualquer momento em que eles estivessem juntos. Ela pensou que nunca o teria de volta. Ao lembrar daquele homem presunçoso, arredio, que vivia de nariz em pé, que mal trocava palavras com ela, sentiu repulsa. Não gostava daquele papo insano de puros sangue, sangue ruim, raça superior. E agora ele havia deixado tudo de lado, sua cabeça se abrira como um coco, até falava mais carinhosamente do único filho.

- Falando em único filho, Cissa... Logo Draco irá mudar-se, trabalhar, viver por conta própria e então viveremos só nós dois... Não lhe parece interessante ter... hm... Um novo pequeno dentro de casa?

- Você podia ter pensado nisso alguns anos antes, quando eu ainda podia conceber, meu querido – a mulher riu, enquanto acariciava o rosto do marido. – Ainda me é estranho você estar voltando a ser o que era...

- Eu estava, bem, pensando em... A... A-a-adotar uma criança... – o gaguejo de nervosismo tão característico do velho Lucius voltara! Adotar? Um Malfoy? Ele só poderia estar louco.

- Você está falando sério, Lucius? Não brinque com meus sentimentos! –ela falou acusadoramente. Ele defendeu-se, dizendo que falava sério e que sentia falta de quando Draco era um bebê, sentia falta de ser um pai de verdade.

Depois de muita conversa, decidiram que iriam sim, adotar um novo membro para a família Malfoy. Só esperavam que seu primogênito aceitasse bem a ideia.


	18. Chapter 16

Olááááá minhas flores do campo! Estamos cheios de mistérios agora, um solucionado por enquanto (ou talvez dois). Nunca resisto, AMO romances entre Lupin e Sirius, me perdoem se não gostarem (acho 1 amor, pq é sincero apenas hauhaua).

Demorei um pouquinho (3 dias cof cof cof) pra postar, mas tá aqui. Espero que gostem, façam boa leitura e vejo vocês na quarta-feira (é um dia que eu gosto e acho muito propenso para ler fanfics u-u)

UM BEIJO =3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

Ao que parecia, nem todos os alunos da Sonserina estavam se redimindo. Apesar da queda do Lord das Trevas, muitos pareciam demonstrar que a arrogância não provinha dessa ligação entre famílias puro-sangue/comensais da morte, mas sim, de alguma coisa inerente a eles, e agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido no último ano, como se tudo continuasse... Normal. Malfoy não era um deles, tampouco seus afiliados; entretanto, ele já se cansara de punir rebeldes de sua própria casa, que ainda insistiam em falar asneiras e se comportarem como burros fora dos estribos.

Um dia desses, o fantasma do Prof. Lupin flutuava sobre os corredores, para checar se estava tudo bem. Se tivesse um coração, ele certamente teria saltado para fora da garganta do ex-licantropo. Em uma das paredes de pedra, uma substância vermelha, certamente ainda fresca, riscava palavras obscenas e brilhantes. Não seria preocupante ao professor se fosse apenas uma provocação estudantil. Eram acusações a sua pessoa. Acusações que ele jamais imaginaria sofrer.

Não bastasse terem ridicularizado uma imagem sua como lobisomem, fizeram um certo cachorro negro às suas costas, como se estivesse tentando copular com o seu eu transformado. Palavras vermelho-sangue pareciam vibrar para fora das pedras da parede: _"Lobo viado", "Escórias como você deveriam sumir da terra, você é doente!", "Além de sangue-ruim e lobisomem, ainda é um viado", "Achei que o viado era James Potter e não você, Lobinho"_. O fantasma ficou paralisado, observando aquelas palavras, sentindo as dores que sentia quando estava vivo. Como se um dementador estivesse ao seu lado, sentiu toda a felicidade se esvaindo. Sua dor ao se transformar em lobisomem, sua rejeição perante a sociedade, a morte de Sirius, a morte de Tonks, sua própria morte... Tudo sufocava sua garganta, até que sentiu uma brisa em seu corpo fantasmagórico. A diretora, Minerva McGonagall estava a alguns centímetros abaixo dele, perpassando suas mãos pelo que se assemelhava ao braço de Remus, como se ainda pudesse tocá-lo.

- Tenho certeza de que podemos cuidar disso antes que alguém veja, não é professor? – Minerva disse calmamente, com uma voz muito terna. Lupin apenas assentiu e juntos começaram a remover as inscrições por magia, não antes da professora de transfiguração fazer uma leitura com sua varinha, para tentar identificar os autores, que receberiam detenções muito severas – e de fato receberam. Foram deixados carinhosamente às mãos do zelador Filch, que recebera a honra de decidir o castigo para aqueles infratores engraçadinhos.

Depois de assegurar à Professora McGonagall de que estava bem e de que poderia ficar sozinho em sua sala, Lupin se sentou e ficou refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer... Não era possível que alguém soubesse daquilo. As únicas pessoas que sabiam estavam mortas, inclusive ele mesmo. A não ser que outros tenham descoberto e contado a seus filhos em Hogwarts. Perdidos em seus pensamentos, não escutou uma leve batida à porta e um pedido de _"com licença, professor"_ de Hermione Granger. Balançando a cabeça, tentando acordar – como ser estivesse dormindo de alguma forma – ele deu toda sua atenção à menina.

- Entre, entre, Hermione... Quer tirar alguma dúvida sobre a última aula ou... – mas sua voz foi morrendo ao perceber o rosto da sua mais brilhante aluna. Estava séria, e com um tom de preocupada.

- Professor... Eu... Eu vou logo ao ponto. Sinto muito em ser tão invasiva, mas... Eu vi a parede. Eu vi o que estava escrito... Eu... Eu que chamei a professora Minerva até lá, mas você encontrou aquilo antes, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... – a menina se enrolou toda, mas por fim contou.

- Acho tão injusto esconder isso de vocês – falou ele, como se estivesse devaneando novamente – Principalmente de Harry... Hermione, você seria capaz de guardar um segredo?

Com um aceno de cabeça, ela fez que sim. Seu estomago estava embrulhado e ela não se controlava diante à curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia culpada, intrometida e mal-educada.

"Você sabe da minha história e dos Marauders. Sirius era o meu melhor amigo de todos. Não que James ou Peter fossem menos que ele, não entenda mal, mas... Nunca foram tão íntimos a mim, apesar da companhia agradável que me faziam nas transformações e fora delas... Mas..."

A menina sentara em uma das carteiras, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra do fantasma, assim como fazia em aula.

_"__No meu 4° ano em Hogwarts, depois de uma transformação muito violenta, eu e Sirius fomos mandados à enfermaria. Dumbledore abafou o caso. Eu me sentia terrível por ter machucado Padfoot de alguma forma, pensei que ele deixaria de ser meu amigo, mas, assim que acordou, me abraçou forte e chorou. Eu sempre fui o mais responsável, entende, participava de tudo, mas sempre tentava protege-los a todo custo, afinal, eu me tornei monitor... Depois daquele dia... As coisas ficaram diferentes..."_. Ele suspirou e olhou para a aluna ansiosa que tinha à frente.

- Me perdoe encher sua cabeça com essas coisas, Hermione... Eu não devia...

- Professor, me desculpe, mas o senhor precisa desabafar... Se não agora comigo, com alguém o mais rápido que puder... Talvez... Talvez eu entenda mais do que o senhor imagina... – e ela o olhou profundamente. Era como uma troca de segredos muito íntimos, um laço de fidelidade.

- Muito bem, você está certa... Às vezes eu a subestimo, esqueço que você é a melhor aluna que eu tenho... Nunca poderia contar isso a Harry, talvez ele se chocasse de uma forma que eu... Eu não suportaria. Prometa Hermione, não vai contar nada pra ninguém, especialmente...

- Para Harry. Eu sei... Eu... Eu não pretendia fazer isso, de qualquer modo. – ela soou sincera o suficiente, o que fez Remus Lupin retornar à sua história.

_"__Algumas semanas depois do que havia acontecido, Dumbledore decidiu que eu deveria permanecer sozinho durante algumas transformações. Convencer Sirius foi o pior, mas acho que conseguimos. De qualquer forma, ele me olhava de uma forma diferente... Começou a ter alguns acessos de ciúmes quando eu estava acompanhado por James ou Peter, ou qualquer outro colega... Quando uma garota chegava perto de mim, ele a tratava como se fosse o pior tipo de lixo que ele já vira e isso rendia muitas brigas. Até que... Um dia quando eu fazia a ronda de monitor, ele apareceu para conversar comigo. Eu quis obriga-lo a ir para a Sala Comunal, não queria ouvi-lo, eu sabia o que estava por vir... Então... Sirius me beijou. Pra calar a minha boca ou para me fazer entender, eu nunca vou saber..."_

Hermione por fora estava séria, um tanto boquiaberta, mas por dentro ela agia como uma garotinha como Ginny uma vez fora, agitada, gritava de emoção por todos os lados. Sempre percebera o carinho excessivo de Lupin com Sirius, mas jamais imaginara...

_"__Não demorou muito para nos encontrarmos às escondidas para namorar e fazer... Bem... Outras coisas."_ Se um fantasma pudesse corar, com certeza Lupin o faria. Hermione, por sua vez, corou violentamente, mas continuou a olhar par ao professor, tentando não mudar sua expressão_. "Também não demorou para James descobrir, e Peter também. Lily teve um surto quando soube, ficou tão feliz, disse que sempre soube, que meninas tem um tipo de... Radar ou sei lá para esse tipo de coisa"_ ambos riram e Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. Uma garota sempre sabe! _"Sirius ficava cada dia mais apaixonado. Por breves momentos, esquecíamos que éramos aberrações no mundo bruxo e no trouxa, e pensávamos numa vida tranquila em Hogsmade, ou talvez nos vilarejos próximos à Escola de Beauxbatons... Era absurdo, mas bom de imaginar. Se eu soubesse pelo menos que, já naquele tempo que Wormtail era um traidor... Bem, ele contou a Snape, pelo que sei, e ele fez de tudo para acabar conosco. Então as brigas entre Sirius e ele se estreitavam e tudo culmina em histórias de brincadeiras mal acabadas, planejadas por Sirius que quase mataram Severus, das quais você já sabe..."_

O professor suspirou. Seu rosto parecia triste e solitário e Hermione escutou quando ele murmurou para si mesmo "Se ao menos ele estivesse aqui comigo...".

- Mas professor... É quanto a Tonks?! – ele pareceu se lembrar de Tonks, realmente. Em que parte da história ela se encaixava?

- Bem... Ainda na organização da Ordem da Fênix, eu e Sirius estávamos juntos... É claro que aqueles anos em Azkaban exigiram de mim muito carinho e muitos cuidados em relação a ele, mas todos julgavam que fosse pura amizade. Não sabiam que eu aparatava no quarto dele à noite, e que voltava para meu quarto todas as manhãs...

_"__Fui me aproximando de Tonks, contando a ela pequenas coisas, ajudando-a com feitiços e a ser menos desastrada e um dia ela nos pegou no flagra. A lembrança deste dia me faz rir... Aquele jeito dela, de como nos surpreendeu, de não parecer surpresa, mas encantada, entretanto, um pouco desapontada. Foi meio constrangedor, na verdade... Estava conversando com ela quando Sirius me chamou do 2° andar... Ele me disse que odiava ter que fingir, que sentia minha falta e então... Ela descobriu bem no ato. Soube alguns dias depois por Moody que ela estava se afeiçoando a mim e me senti um aproveitador, mas é claro que isso era besteira", _ele falou rápido, percebendo o olhar da aluna para ele, que sempre estava pronta a defendê-lo.

_"__Mas... Depois que Sirius... Bem... Que ele..."_, a garota viu, desesperada, que o professor deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto esfumaçado, lágrimas de fantasma iguais as que já vira Murta que Geme derramar diversas vezes. Nunca sabia como reagir e agradeceu quando ele tornou a falar. _"Depois que ele morreu, ela esteve ali para mim. Me afeiçoei a ela, a amei muito e sinto muita falta dela e de meu Teddy... Mas Sirius... Meu primeiro amor, queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo ao menos..."_ Aquelas palavras fizeram Hermione chorar. Ela não sabia o que fazer realmente, então se manteve silenciosa, secando as lágrimas com um lenço. Em poucos minutos, ela se levantara e fora até seu professor, estendendo seu lencinho extra para ele, que sorriu com um carinho de derreter o coração.

- Obrigada, Mione, por me ouvir... Você tinha razão, me fez bem desabafar, eu precisava tirar isso de dentro de mim... – assou o nariz no lenço, enquanto fungava um pouquinho – Tenho certeza que o professor Snape está de esguelha só para me ver chorar como uma criança – ele deu uma risada nasal – Pelo menos ele está mais tranquilo depois da morte.

- Devo concordar, apesar dele não ter mudado em quase nada suas atitudes em sala de aula... Ainda me tira pontos, mas agradeço por não me xingar mais, nem me ofender ou criticar. Ele até me deixa responder às perguntas quando ninguém mais sabe! – se permitiram rir um pouco daquilo tudo.

Hermione se despediu do professor e tinha muito sobre o que pensar. Com certeza Snape não tinha sido a única pessoa a saber do romance de Sirius e Lupin. Wormtail deve ter contado a todos os filhos de comensais possíveis na sonserina, que contaram a seus filhos, agora presentes em Hogwarts.

Mas entendia tudo aquilo de forma quase perfeita. No fim das contas, não era tão certinha quando parecia ser, e ao ter esse pensamento, um sorriso felino se formou em seus lábios.

-le quebra-

- Mas caralho Harry, desencosta! – Malfoy gritou com o garoto, mas ele insistia em segurá-lo. – Deixe eu me vestir, seu garoto impuro, sem-vergonha, maldito – e foi calado, novamente, com um beijo.

Ele realmente odiava quando Harry bancava o garanhão ator pornô 5 estrelas com ele. Antes e durante o sexo, se sentia gracioso, gostava daquela mistura toda, mas depois, se sentia um imbecil. Sabia agora como atrizes pornô se sentiam após uma cena. Não que ele não gostasse daquela putaria toda, mas caramba, onde aquele garoto aprendeu tudo aquilo? Na casa dos trouxas é que não foi!

- Você é tão fresco, eu tenho que ensinar você a parar com esse nojinho de sexo – o grifinório passou a beijar o pescoço nu (assim como todo o corpo de Draco) enquanto passava suas mãos pelo corpo do outro – Se liberta disso garoto, pelo amor de Deus!

A vontade do louro era de esbofetear a cara de Harry. Mas até que gostava daquele jeitão babaca com que ele o tratava antes de fazer essas coisas, tornava elas... Diferentes. Talvez por isso que o sexo com mulheres era tão sem graça para ele. Agora que tinha o Santo Potter só para si, uma garota era descer o nível demais para seu gosto.

- Chega Harry. Não quero mais por hoje, a menos que _você_ queira ceder sua retaguarda pra mim – ele falou com tom de desafio, e riu quando o outro recuou resmungando.

Com um beijo, eles se separaram. Harry e ele saíram separadamente da Sala Precisa – não antes de Harry beijar longa e demoradamente o seu namorado – cada um para sua sala comunal.

- Tenho nojo absoluto do meu estado depois do sexo, você não?

- Ai Draco, isso é normal... Se bem que vocês, garotos, são tão brutos às vezes que eu sinto vontade de me jogar no lago congelado para me purificar – Pansy declarou e sentiu um olhar raivoso de Draco, que tinha colocado a cabeça para fora da porta do chuveiro.

- Por acaso o babaca do Blaise...

- Claro que não, seu burro! Tô me referindo aos outros caras. Blaise é estranhamente carinhoso, cuidadoso, um santo. Depois que tá tudo armado, a coisa fica quente, mas no começo e no término ele é bem agradável... O que não tira minha sensação de sujeira porque ODEIO suar igual uma porca e ODEIO cheiro de homem em mim – ele cruzou os braços e se encostou no espelho embaçado, que ficava acoplado às bancadas do banheiro.

A risada de Draco se fez ouvir e logo os amigos já tinham mudado de assunto para coisas banais e que competia apenas a eles dois.

-le quebra-

- Hermione!

A garota de cabelos cheios se voltou para a voz que a chamava. Ginny Weasley ia correndo até ela, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

- Acho que fiz uma burrada!

Andando juntas pelos corredores, Mione dava uma bronca daquelas em Ginny. A garota só conseguia murmurar desculpas e pedidos de perdão, mas a outra estava irritada demais para se dar ao trabalho de responder. Entraram no banheiro dos monitores, o banheiro da Murta que Geme. Não teriam problemas ali, uma vez que Murta tinha medo de se meter em brigas e que já sabia de boa parte da história.

- Agora, me conta direito o que você fez! Vou te matar, Ginevra! – Hermione só usava o nome dela inteiro quando estava realmente irritada.

- E-e-eu... Eu... bem... Ah Mione, me desculpa foi sem querer! Eu estava comentando com alguém que já sabia, mas então o idiota do Dean apareceu e conseguiu escutar... Desculpa, desculpa... – Fazendo menção de chorar, Mione se afrouxou.

- Tá, tudo bem, não foi culpa sua... Mas já disse que é pra usar a Sala Precisa pra falar dessas coisas!

Após conversarem um pouco, decidiram procurar por Dean e esperavam que ele não tivesse contado a Hogwarts inteira o que nem ele sabia direito.

- AH! NÃO VAI NÃO! – Hermione avistou o colega e lançou um feitiço rápido para petrifica-lo.

- Que porra é esse, Mione? Ficou louca? – mas ela apenas apontou a varinha para Rony, Neville e Seamus.

- O que ele contou?

- Nada, oras! Você petrificou ele antes que ele pudesse contar! Eu disse pra ele não se enrolar...

- Ótimo! –as duas garotas responderam e não falaram mais nada, ignoraram as perguntas que se seguiram. Com um feitiço de levitação, levaram Dean para um lugar reservado para conversar com ele.

- Suas loucas! – berrou ele quando foi despetrificado. – Que diabos vocês pensam que... – mas Hermione fez outro feitiço, que colou a boca do garoto pra que ele não falasse.

- É você quem tem que escutar. O que você me ouviu dizer não diz respeito a você e nenhum daqueles garotos, entendeu? Não queremos que você conte nada e eu não vou hesitar em usar um obliviate em você e em todo mundo que você contar. – vociferou a ruiva, apontando a varinha para a cara do garoto, que apenas balançava a cabeça, assustado – Essa sua vingancinha de ciúmes é patética! Tente alguma coisa contra mim e você vai ver só, Dean!

Após assustá-lo o suficiente, elas o soltaram e desfizeram o feitiço. Ele prometeu que não ia contar nada e cumpriu de fato a promessa.

- Hermione... Você sabe que algum dia isso vai vir à tona, não sabe?

- Não precisa ser agora... Você sabe que isso vai traumatizar muitas pessoas...

- Eu sei mas... Deixa pra lá... – e se afastou da amiga. Aquele assunto era sempre doloroso para as duas, e elas evitavam falar dele o máximo que podiam.

- Sempre estarei aqui pra você! – Hermione se adiantou e pegou a mão de Ginny, e esta sorriu. Juntas, foram até a biblioteca, conversando alegremente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	19. Chapter 17

Prometo que vou parar de prometer que vou postar numa data pré-estabelecida hauhauhauha

Gente, meu pc tá 1 b*sta completa, tanto que eu acabei nem revisando o texto, então se tiver algo errado, desconexo, me perdoem, ok?

Ai, é isso, um beijo e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVII<strong>

A professora Babbi estava concentrada em suas runas quando ouviu batidas em sua porta no alto da escada. Levemente irritada – pois detestava ser atrapalhada – caminhou até a porta para abri-la. Surprendeu-se a ver uma garotinha do 1° ano. _"Alunos do primeiro ano não tem aulas comigo, então o que faz aqui esta menina?"_, pensou, ao mesmo tempo em que cumprimentava a menina.

- Com licença professora, espero não estar atrapalhando você... – continuou a falar depois de um sorriso da professora – a profª Sprout me pediu para trazer isto aqui para você.

A mocinha abriu as mãos e revelou uma sementinha muito conhecida por algumas professoras de Hogwarts. Era uma propriedade mágica muito forte, e era objeto de trabalho da profª Vector, da profª Trelawney, da profª Sprout, naturalmente, e é claro, da própria Babbi.

- Onde você a encontrou, meu bem? Venha, entre e sente-se, por favor.

Como a maior parte dos estudantes, a sala de Runas era espetacular, tinha uma aura mágica e uma coleção de objetos interessantes. Aquela menina tinha um olhar vidrado, impressionada, mas parecia, ao mesmo tempo, familiar com aquilo tudo.

- Qual seu nome, minha querida, e sua casa? Quer um pouco de chá?

- Ahn... Meu nome é Igraine e sou da grifinória... Sim, por favor... – sua voz era grave, mas falou baixo.

- Não fique nervosa, eu não mordo – e sorriu. A menina também sorriu em retribuição. Parecia uma pequena fadinha.

Até aquele momento, a professora Babbi jamais pensou que aquela menina poderia ser a criança que procurava. Só depois de conversar bastante tempo com ela, que um estalo se deu na cabeça da mulher.

- Igraine. Posso pedir-lhe um favor? – a menina assentiu. Em uma hora de conversa, pareciam ter ficado íntimas de alguma forma que a mais velha não pode compreender. – Posso pegar um fio de cabelo seu?

A menina pareceu ligeiramente assustada com aquele pedido. Mas fez o que foi pedido e com suas mãos pequenas, arrancou precisamente um fio longo e escuro de sua cabeleira negra. A professora apanhou o cabelo e o colocou em um tubo, tampando-o com uma rolha. Em poucos minutos de retomada de conversa, a menina pareceu esquecer-se do estranho pedido da professora. Esta se emocionou um pouco ao saber que a menina vivia aos cuidados de uma vizinha, pois não tinham parentes próximos no país, e que seus pais haviam falecido – ambos trouxas, mas com descendência mágica.

- Me divirto muito com a Sra. Sanders, pois ela também é meio bruxa. Claro que ninguém sabe disso, só eu. Ela tem um monte de bichos legais e cuida muito bem de mim, sinto como se ela fosse mais minha parenta do que a minha avó, que mora na Europa. Ela tem cheiro de mofo e é muito sarcástica, não gosto muito dela.

Babbi preferiu deixar a menina feliz, então não mencionou seus pais, mas riu com gosto sobre as observações um tanto malvadas sobre a avó da menina. Depois de mais algumas conversas sobre as preferências nas matérias de Hogwarts – que eram herbologia, poções e transfiguração e, claro, ela garantiu que adoraria runas antigas porque amava coisas antigas de qualquer forma – a menina voltou para sua sala comunal. No silêncio de sua sala vazia, Babbi agora examinava o fio de cabelo da menina no frasco. Estava com medo, mas tinha que fazer aquilo logo.

Levantando-se, abriu o armário de vidro em que mantinha sua penseira. Abrindo o tubo, deixou o fio cair lentamente sobre a água e esperou alguns segundos. Algo parecido com o movimento de água descendo pelo ralo surgiu e o fio foi tragado para o fundo. Aos poucos, imagens da vida da menina foram aparecendo, desde o nascimento, até o tempo atual. Babbi observou tudo atentamente, desejando que pudesse encontrar o que procurava. As imagens se desfizeram, e passaram para a vida anterior da menina. E assim se segiu, voltando e voltando nos séculos, até encontrar o certo. Igraine havia sido pastora, camponesa, princesa, duquesa, bruxa perseguida e aprisionada, chegara até a ser um homem, bem no começo dos tempos. Mas finalmente, o tempo havia chegado onde Babbi desejara.

Seu coração quase pulou do peito ao ver a si mesma sentada em uma casa simples, com uma menina sentada aos seus pés, a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto a acariciava ternamente. A imagem estava mal formada. Sua penseira se cansava quando tinha que voltar demais no tempo, era muito trabalhoso e ela absorvia muito lentamente as imagens. Assim que se preparava para entrar na lembrança, a imagem se fora. A penseira havia se esgotado, e o cabelo foi surgindo na superfície agora lisa da água. _"Droga"_, Babbi se pôs a amaldiçoar o objeto, mas logo se acalmou. _"Não posso ficar aqui esperando que as coisas atendam meus caprichos. Sei agora aonde devo ir para encontra-la novamente. Agora tenho certeza!"_. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, ela devolveu o fio de cabelo para o frasco, e o guardou cuidadosamente em sua prateleira de ingredientes. _"Quando a penseira voltar à sua força, eu verei se é Morgana ou não. O nome Igraine, ao menos, já é antigo, poderoso, de uma mulher que poderia ter sido sacerdotisa... Em vez disso, teve seu destino marcado na história, pois foi a Grande Rainha da Bretanha."_

-something good is gonna happen-

Final de semestre e não havia nada em que Draco Malfoy pensava além dos seus livros e da sua missão especial. Até Harry ficara esquecido. Desde a carta que ele recebera de Narcisa, ele decidiu evitar o grifinório. Fazer aquela tensão diminuir para poder encontrar os pais de cara limpa, sem estremecer ao ouvir o nome de Harry. Mas era muito difícil. Não queria magoar Harry, mas ele precisava se importar muito mais com ele mesmo e com relação à família. Mas era muito, muito difícil.

Concentrando-se – ou tentando – mais uma vez em um livro particularmente extenso, Draco percebeu que havia algo estranho nele. Agora estava começando a perceber que algumas palavras pareciam fora de contexto, trocadas ou até mesmo faltando. Num impulso trêmulo, decidiu apanhar sua varinha e tocar o papel. Nada poderia acontecer, afinal, não é mesmo? Estava sozinho numa sala secreta, ninguém poderia ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Ou poderia? Balançando a cabeça e prestando atenção, Draco encostou a varinha levemente no papel, mas nada aconteceu. Decidiu murmurar "revele-se", mas nada parecia ter mudado. Imaginando se estaria louco, tentou lembrar de qualquer encantamento que fizesse algo se revelar...

Ficou murmurando algumas lembranças, até que se distraiu novamente e começou a ler, em voz baixa, todas as palavras desconexas, estranhas ou substituir as que estavam faltando. Ainda sem que ele percebesse, as letras foram se movimentando lentamente no começo, mas logo se movimentavam como se tivessem certeza para aonde iriam. Malfoy levou um susto, mas observou as letras e palavras se colocarem no lugar, formando um novo texto. Virou a página e ali acontecia o mesmo. Foleou o livro e tudo se mexia, cada palavra, cada letra, formando novos capítulos, frases, páginas inteiras modificadas.

- EU ENCONTREI! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

-something good is gonna happen-

- Para de andar de um lado do outro e venha fazer essa porcaria de trabalho! – Hermione falou tão secamente que Harry apenas arregalou os olhos e se sentou rapidamente ao lado de Rony.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, mas já sabiam que a amiga estava naquele humor por conta do acidente com Dean. Mas algo mais importante preenchia a cabeça dele. Draco não o procurava fazia semanas. Será que tinha deixado de gostar dele? Ou era algum truque pra conseguir alguma coisa e ele desistiu no meio do caminho? Ele não tinha respondido nenhum dos inúmeros bilhetes que Harry lhe mandara e isso o estava deixando maluco.

Mas não queria contar isso para os amigos. Não agora, ao menos. Tinha que pensar melhor sobre tudo. Terminou o trabalho da Trelawney de qualquer jeito e subiu para o quarto. Queria pensar principalmente sobre as coisas que Draco contou sobre sua família, tudo o que já sabia sobre ela e sobre a carta que recebera da Sra. Malfoy naquela manhã, agradecendo-o por tudo que fizera no ano anterior e contando que Molly, a coruja, era um presente dela e do pai de Draco, Sr. Lucius Malfoy. Absolutamente inacreditável. Também o convidou para um dia jantar na casa deles, como amigo da família e salvador de seu único filho.

- Harry?

Seu coração deu um pulo. Era apenas Rony.

- Já está dormindo?

- Não... Não consigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada... Quer dizer, aquela carta... Uau Harry, os Malfoy sendo bonzinhos, isso é algo que não se vê todo dia... Como você está em relação a isso tudo?

Talvez aquele fosse o melhor momento para contar a Rony sobre o relacionamento com Draco.

- Rony, é melhor você sentar... Tenho algo que quero te contar...

Com muita calma, ele explicou tudo que acontecera entre ele e Draco nas últimas semanas. O amigo ficou boquiaberto e interrompia só para exclamar algo ou perguntar algo. No fim do relato, Harry olhou com receio para o amigo.

- Olha... Ele fez muito mal pra gente nos últimos anos... Mesmo contrariando a mim mesmo, eu sei que aquele cara de fuinha já não é o mesmo... E o mais incrível é que ele faz você feliz, Harry. Isso, pra mim e pra Mione, é o mais importante. – e deu um meio sorriso. Harry se levantou e ambos se abraçaram, como bons amigos.

Era ótimo receber a aceitação de seus dois melhores amigos. Um pouco depois, uma batidinha na porta revelou que Hermione desejava conversar com Harry. Ele desceu com ela até um canto da sala comunal e se sentaram em poltronas muito confortáveis.

- Bom, vou ser direta. Você contou seu segredo, e agora vou contar o meu.

-something good is gonna happen-

- Como assim você encontrou? TEM CERTEZA? – Snape parecia nervoso demais. Seu lábio se crispara algumas vezes enquanto via a mágica do livro se revelar.

- Você está vendo com os seus próprios olhos. – Draco falou, sua voz parecia mais grossa e imponente. Um sorriso inesperado surgiu no rosto do professor.

- Não posso acreditar! – ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para o aluno à sua frente. – Está tudo aqui, tudo, toda a receita, as descobertas, os relatos.

Olhou subitamente para Malfoy. O fantasma de Snape finalmente pareceu relaxar. Ele suspirou e se deixou cair na cadeira.

- Foi um trato. Pode pedir o que quiser.

Draco tinha pensado muito no que receber de recompensa. Mas não sabia ao certo o que pedir... Talvez...

- Professor. Você sabe de tudo... Eu me refiro _àquilo_ – ele começou e olhou para baixo ao enfatizar a palavra – E eu gostaria que, se tudo der errado que... Que você tente me ajudar... Conversar com eles... Fazer eles entenderem...

- Eu prometo e eu cumpro, Sr. Malfoy. Mas não faço milagres. Se as coisas ficarem ruins para ambas as partes, eu serei forçado a tomar medidas drásticas, vocês sabe.

O garoto engoliu em seco. Será que estava mesmo preparado para arcar com as consequências. Será que realmente amava Harry ou era só uma desculpa para se rebelar contra os pais? Será que ele conseguia aguentar viver de outra forma senão a que conhecera a vida toda?

- Eu posso mudar de ideia?

- À vontade, Draco. Eu quero que pense muito bem no que vai fazer. Lembre-se da minha história. Me arrisquei, por Lily apenas. Nunca gostei de James ou do Potter, mas eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer por amora ela. Se você não vai aguentar, não faça. – as palavras não soaram duras e grosseiras, mas como um conselho sério de padrinho para afilhado.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pensar melhor, prometo.

-something good is gonna happen-

Harry olhou para Hermione, para a lareira, de volta para Hermione, para algumas poltronas... Ficou meio nervoso com o olhar penetrante da amiga, não sabia o por quê.

- Ahn...E então? Segredo, é?

- Sim. O meu segredo. E este você NUNCA poderá contar. Tem relação com o que o Dean descobriu hoje. Mas ele está terminantemente proibido de falar sobre, até porque o que ele ouviu é inconclusivo e irrelevante.

O garoto ouvia atentamente. Tinha um certo gosto por segredos, principalmente os de Hermione. Dean não pode contar, mas a dona do segredo contaria somente para ele.

- E antes de tudo, quero que me prometa que nunca, jamais, em toda sua vida, você vai contar isso pro Rony – ela falou tão séria que Harry teria até medo de tentar. Ele assentiu e ela começou.

_"__Há alguns anos atrás, na verdade, naquela vez em que fomos à Copa Mundial de Quadribol, você sabe que, como eu e Ginny éramos as únicas garotas do grupo, ficamos com uma barraca só nossa e dormíamos juntas e tudo o mais. Provavelmente você já deduziu, mas é, eu e Ginny meio que... Nos envolvemos"_. Ela parou, como que pra dar aquele suspense. Harry ficou boquiaberto. Hermione? Com uma garota? Com a irmã do seu melhor amigo e agora namorado? O QUÊ?!

_"__É Harry, isso mesmo. Vocês me acham toda certinha, ajeitada... Mas no fundo, eu não sou. Nem tudo é o que parece ser e você mais do que ninguém deveria saber. Depois daquele lance com o Krum, eu e ela brigamos. Mas foi por pouco tempo. Decidimos que não iria dar certo e ela disse que sempre soube que era pra eu ficar com o Rony e não com ela. E até por que, ela não queria ser expulsa da família. Mas eu penso, será que os Weasleys achariam isso um problema? Não pareciam se importar com esses assuntos..."_

- Ahn, Mione? – ele interrompeu ela levemente e ela penetrou fundo seu olhar no dele – Você ainda gosta dela?

Ela suspirou.

- Tenho que admitir Harry... Às vezes eu olho pro Rony e vejo ela. É impossível não lembrar, é claro. Mas foi uma intensidade, paixão... Não foi sério. Não quero que ninguém saiba disso, apesar de tudo. Você sabe como são as pessoas... Os trouxas já são horríveis com esses assuntos e você sabe que os bruxos também são cheios de preconceitos e loucuras que nunca vamos entender... Mas, às vezes, eu queria poder voltar naquele tempo, sabe? Porque era bom, era legal, era uma experiência divertida. Ela era, realmente, mais do que uma amiga, e talvez sempre seja.

Ouvir aquilo de Hermione era bizarro. Mas Harry compreendia. É claro que ele compreendia, não poderia ser diferente. Mione podia ser bissexual, mas ele era completamente gay. Seria imbecil se ele não se enchesse de compaixão pela amiga que sofria tanto ou mais do que ele.

- Rony nunca vai saber... A menos que seja por você ou pela Ginny. E eu mato o Dean se pegar ele falando alguma coisa – Harry prometeu firme e forte. Mione o abraçou com força e pareceu que iria chorar, mas se segurou.

- Eu acho que nunca disse, mas eu amo vocês Harry. Minha vontade é ficar pra sempre em Hogwarts com vocês... Mas logo vamos nos formar... Nosso último ano...

Um silêncio se instalou. Harry também ficou pensando nisso e sentiu seu coração bater forte. Hogwarts era seu lar. Como poderia deixa-lo? Mas lembrou-se que já era maior de idade no mundo bruxo. Nunca mais voltaria à casa dos Dursley, poderia arranjar uma casa em Hogsmeade... Poderia até morar com Rony e Hermione e... Draco... Bem, talvez não Draco, mas poderia... Tantos pensamentos enchiam sua cabeça que não sabia como percebeu que Hermione voltava a falar.

- E sinceramente... Harry, eu não sei o que fazer depois de terminar Hogwarts. Não sei que carreira vou seguir... Não acho que ser auror me satisfaça... O ministério me dá tanta raiva, tenho vontade de mudar tudo... Também tenho vontade de modificar o Profeta Diário, fazer ele ser um jornal decente, e não aquele bando de notícias sensacionalistas... Ser professora em Hogwarts também é um sonho... Me sinto como uma louca varrida, mas é o que sinto de verdade...

- Eu acho que entendo você em mais um assunto Mione... Ser auror me deixa animado mas... Não é a única profissão do mundo... Eu também tenho vontade de trabalhar em Hogwarts, no Profeta e até no ministério... Vamos ter que nos decidir logo, eu acho – deu um longo suspiro. Talvez pesquisar sobre profissões no mundo bruxo fosse útil, para sentir de verdade se aquilo era ou não bom para ele. Sugeriu isso a Hermione, que se animou subitamente.

- Você tem razão! Vamos procurar e vamos encontrar! E vamos aproveitar para estudar muito para os N.I.E.M's, imagine se eu não passar a vergonha que vou sentir! Temos que estudar muito, são os exames mais difíceis que existem... – e a voz de Hermione foi se perdendo aos poucos, enquanto Harry entrava num devaneio clichê envolvendo Malfoy.

- Harry... Harry? HARRY! – Hermione tentou um grito baixo, mas alto o suficiente para acordar Harry. – Me diga uma coisa.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- O que tá acontecendo entre você e o Draco? Vocês não ficam mais juntos e eu me preocupo com vocês, de verdade... – aquilo fazia Harry sentir vontade de chorar. Contou então a Mione que Draco não o procurava mais, não respondia seus bilhetes e que nunca estava quando ele ia até a salinha secreta.

- Harry... Acho que ele está te evitando porque o Natal está muito próximo e ele vai ter que encarar os pais... Acho que entendo ele muito bem... – suspirou baixinho.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco sobre esses assuntos, decidiram que era hora de dormir. Assim que Harry deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, Molly pousou no seu braço e teria feito um estardalhaço se ele não a atendesse imediatamente. Às vezes ela lembrava uma mistura de Edwiges com o Píchi, animada, mas que se ofendia com tudo. Ele pegou o papel preso à perninha da corujinha e fez carinho nela como agradecimento. Satisfeita, ela voou de volta para o corujal, deixando Harry sozinho com sua carta. Seu coração deu o milésimo pulo do dia naquele momento e ele se atentou à carta como se fosse a última coisa que ia ler na vida.

_"__Meu querido Harry,_

_Me perdoe por estar sendo tão frio com você nos últimos dias. Eu estou com medo... Não sei se conto ou não pros meus pais o que está acontecendo... Sei que minha mãe te adora agora, e que mandou uma carta contando da Molly e convidando você para jantar algum dia. Isso me assusta..._

_Pedi para o Snape me ajudar, como padrinho... Talvez ele se entenda melhor com o meu pai, afinal, ele sempre escuta o Severus... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu amo você. De verdade. E quero que saiba que eu vou sim aceitar qualquer consequência pra ficar com você e estou decidido. Espero que você sinta o mesmo por mim, porque eu vou precisar do seu apoio mais do que tudo. Sem você, eu fico sem chão, sem esperança, sem nada. Não me abandone, por favor... E tente me suportar... Vai ser difícil lidar, mas eu vou tentar por você. Sinta-se agradecido Potter, é o primeiro que consegue isso._

_Com amor, Draco._

_PS: Foda-se a minha mãe, não vá jantar lá. Vai ser muito vergonhoso."_

Harry pensou em chamar Molly de volta, mas não era possível. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, dobrou carinhosamente a carta debaixo do travesseiro e dormiu tocando-a levemente com os dedos. Com essa certeza, ele teria força para superar tudo. Imaginou então, se poderia ter derrotado Voldemort muito antes se tivesse esse amor tão forte unido ao da sua mãe consigo. Teria sido incrível e teria sido algo a mais para se lutar. Draco tinha devolvido a vida para ele e agora ele iria retribuir.


End file.
